Robin HoodGS style
by EchoKazul
Summary: A Robin Hood Parody! Or, at least it's supposed to be. Doesn't always work out the way I plan! Please R&R!
1. Echo gets an Idea

* I don't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
EchoKazul: (twirling in her chair and playing with the blue hair scrunchy around her wrist thoughtfully)  
  
[Suddenly Isaac bursts in. He doesn't look very happy.]  
  
Isaac: Echo! I need to have a few words with you! I have an objection to the way you treated me in your last fic. I mean, I don't think I can ever look at a spider again without...  
  
Echo(Kazul, not the djinn): (interrupts him) Robin!  
  
Isaac: (suddenly confused) Huh?  
  
Echo: (turns to him, excited) You're Japanese name is Robin!  
  
Isaac: (shrugs) So?  
  
Echo: So, I was thinking! Everybody else is doing a parody of something, and I wanna too! Only I couldn't think of what to do a parody about!  
  
Isaac: ?  
  
Echo: (Looking proud) Robin Hood!!  
  
Isaac: (suddenly looking very nervous) No! I've had enough with parodies! Besides, I can't shoot a bow and arrow! I just do swords and psyenergy! And I refuse to wear green tights!  
  
Echo: (ignoring him) Oh, nonsense! It'll be fun! Don't worry, you can wear your normal clothes if you want. Oh, it's so perfect! I can't believe nobody else is doing this already! (Squeals with delight, then turns to her computer) I'll figure out the casting. You go and get the others.  
  
Isaac: But...  
  
Echo: (ignores him, busy at computer)  
  
Isaac: (throws up his hands) Oh, great! The others aren't going to like this!  
  
[Soon everyone is gathered together]  
  
Sheba: She wants us to do WHAT?!  
  
Isaac: (Sighs) Another parody. Robin Hood, this time.  
  
Garet: (crossing his arms) Well, I'm not doing it!  
  
Picard: (sighs) It's not like we have much of a choice. She's an author, for Mercury's sake!  
  
Ivan: (shudders) A new author! All of a sudden, Bam!, she's discovered ultimate power! She'll be quite eager to use it!  
  
[Echo bursts in, waving a piece of paper]  
  
Echo: Here we go, peoples! Got it all figured out!  
  
[Everyone groans]  
  
Echo: (ignoring the dirty looks) Okay, first off, casting! Isaac will play Robin Hood, of course.  
  
Isaac: (protesting) But Robin Hood is supposed to be a great archer! I've never picked up a bow!  
  
Ivan: (thoughtfully) You know, I don't think I've ever even seen an archer. There seems to be an utter lack of archery in Angara.  
  
Echo: (stops and considers this) Hey, you're right. That's a little odd for a medieval-based game.  
  
Sheba: (thinks of something) Hey, Atlanta uses arrows when we use her in battle!  
  
Echo: Hey, yeah, she does! But she doesn't use a bow! The arrows seem to come of her hands. (Thinks about that for a moment, then shakes her head) Oh, well! Back to casting. Garet, you're the tallest, and you're Isaac's best friend, so you're obviously going to be Little John.  
  
Garet: (raises an eyebrow) Little John?  
  
Echo: (nods and continues) I happen to be a mudshipper, so Mia, of course you're Maid Marian. Or Maid Mia if you prefer.  
  
Mia: (cautiously) Is this another 'Damsel in Distress' thing?  
  
Echo: Nope. Actually, Maid Marian is a great fighter and actually whips Robin good in a duel once.  
  
Isaac: WHAT!?  
  
Garet: (laughs and taunts Isaac in a sing-song voice) Isaac gets beat by a gi-rl! Isaac gets beat by a gi-rl!  
  
Jenna: (Whaps him over the head with her staff) Are you saying that girls can't fight?!  
  
Garet: (rubbing his head and suddenly looking very alarmed) No! I'm just.. I mean... I didn't... (he suddenly turns and flees) Ack! Help!  
  
Isaac: (looking smug as Jenna chases Garet, swinging her staff dangerously) Sorry pal, but you deserved that!  
  
Echo: (oblivious to what's going on around her) Okay, now the next part is...  
  
Fehzi: (Walking in angrily) Hey, how come Mia always gets to be Isaac's girl?! Nobody ever give me a chance! I mean, I've traveled all over Wayard, searching for him, and gave him my golden ring!  
  
Garet: (ducking a swing) Hey, could somebody help me here!  
  
Sheba: Actually, you gave that ring to Felix.  
  
Mia: (snorts) Yeah, I mean, how can you mistake Felix for Isaac?! They don't look anything alike!  
  
Jenna: (still chasing Garet) I'll show you how a girl can fight!  
  
Fehzi: (blushing) Hey, I hadn't seen Isaac for quite a while, and they're both Venus Adepts. I mean, there aren't too many of those around. (She turns back to Echo) Anyway, back to the topic. What about me!  
  
Echo: (plays with scrunchy for a few seconds, thinking, then has an idea) You can be Queen Eleanor!  
  
Garet: OW!  
  
Fehzi: (confused) Eleanor?  
  
Echo: (nodding) Yeah, she has a major crush on Robin and saves his life once!  
  
Fehzi: (thinking it over) Okay, I suppose that'll work.  
  
[Jenna is still trying to kill Garet. Garet, not looking where he's going, plows straight into Echo. Jenna is unable to stop, and the three of them land in a big heap.]  
  
Picard: (out of Jenna's hearing) Shameless the way those two flirt!  
  
Sheba: (rolls her eyes) Tell me about it!  
  
Echo: Ow! Hey! Watch who you run into!  
  
[They all quickly get up, and both Echo and Jenna whap Garet upside the head. Echo looks down to see her carefully planned notes ruined.]  
  
Echo: Hey, my notes! Grrr, that's it!  
  
[She stalks out of the room towards her computer. She comes in a few minutes later with another print-out.]  
  
Echo: (annoyed) Okay, here's another copy. Continuing listing off players, Prince John will be played by Dodonpa, and Lunpa will be King Richard.  
  
Picard: (confused) But, Lunpa's Dodonpa's grandfather! Why those two?  
  
Echo: (shrugs) They're related. One's evil, one's noble. It'll work. (Looks back at her notes) Karst is the Sheriff of Nottingham, and Agatio is the evil Bishop of Hereford.  
  
Isaac: (suddenly looking nervous again) Karst is going to be in this? But the Sheriff is supposed to be a guy!  
  
Echo: Uh-huh, but Karst wanted the part, and she makes such a good evil sheriff! The sheriff is always trying to kill Robin, and Karst is always trying to kill you. It seemed to fit!  
  
Isaac: (muttering) Just perfect!  
  
Echo: I'm running out of time so to finish this up, I'll just give out other parts as they come up. You're dismissed!  
  
[The adepts all give a cheer, and race for the door. Echo stops Isaac before he can escape.]  
  
Echo: Not you! I want you to practice your archery. Robin Hood is the best archer ever, and you need practice! Ivan!  
  
Ivan: (walking over) Yeah?  
  
Echo: Summon Atlanta. Maybe she can teach Isaac about archery.  
  
Isaac: (gives Echo dark looks)  
  
Mia: (kisses him lightly on the cheek) Don't worry, Isaac! I'll stay here with you!  
  
Fehzi: Hey! Then I'm staying too!  
  
Isaac: (looks very nervous as the girls glare at each other)  
  
Echo: (stepping between them) Hey! Isaac needs to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow, and he can't do that if there's a catfight in here! Get along nicely, or you'll have to leave!  
  
[The girls shoot one last dirty look, then sit in opposite sides of the room. Ivan looks amused for a moment, then summons Atlanta.]  
  
Atlanta: Hey Ivan! What's going on?  
  
Ivan: (rolling his eyes) We're doing another parody. This time it's Robin Hood, and Isaac needs to learn some archery. We figures that since you're the only one in the game who uses arrows, you can teach him something!  
  
Atlanta: (shrugs) I'll try!  
  
Echo: Good! Now then! (She hands a quiver of arrows and a bow to Isaac) Practice! I'll be back soon to check on your progress.  
  
Isaac: (taking the items reluctantly) Where are you going?  
  
Echo: I have to go write some scripts, of course! I'll be in the next room.  
  
Ivan: (looking at her curiously) Don't you authors usually have a muse or something to help you?  
  
Echo: (snorting) Of course I have a muse! (She takes her blue scrunchy off of her wrist) See?  
  
[Everybody stares at her.]  
  
Mia: Your hair scrunchy is your muse?  
  
Echo: Yup! It helps me think! Also, it doesn't argue with me like characters do, it doesn't get on a sugar high like djinn, it makes a fashionable bracelet, I can use it to put up my hair when I get hot, and I can do this!  
  
[She draws back the scrunchy and releases it. It shoots forward and bounces off of Ivan's forehead.]  
  
Ivan: (looks at the scrunchy lying on the ground, confused) Oookkaayyy. You know what? I'm sorry I asked!  
  
Atlanta: (Scratching her head) I don't think I'll ever figure humans out!  
  
Fehzi: (snorts) I don't think I'll ever figure authors out!  
  
Echo: (walking over and picks her scrunchy off of the floor, putting it back on her wrist) Really, you guys. I don't see what's so strange about it! Who made the rule that muses had to be animate objects?! A muse is anything that helps you think! Anyway, back to work!  
  
[She leaves the room. The adepts and Atlanta can see her sitting back in her chair, shooting her scrunchy straight up in the air and catching it as she thinks.]  
  
Isaac: That was odd.  
  
Mia: Very.  
  
Atlanta: (shakes her head) Alright, then. Forget our crazy author! Isaac, time to learn how to shoot!  
  
Isaac: (looks at the equipment in his hands, then glances at the target across the room nervously)  
  
[Three hours later]  
  
Isaac: (frustrated) Argg! I'm not going to get this!  
  
Fehzi: Don't worry, Isaac! You're getting better! You actually almost hit the target last time!  
  
Ivan: Fehzi. Look at the target. He's right. He is not going to get this!  
  
[The target still stands on the opposite side of the room, completely arrow- free. The wall, floor, and ceiling, however, are full of them]  
  
Atlanta: Come on, Isaac! Focus!  
  
Isaac: Easy for you to say! All you have to do is point at something and an arrow flies out! I have to use this stupid bow! Grrr! This is all Echo's fault!  
  
[He grabs the last arrow in his quiver, puts it to his bow, pulls back the string really far, and, without really aiming this time, releases it at the target. It's way off, hitting a metal lamp on a table that quite a ways from the target, ricochets off, hits the ceiling fan, and is sent speeding off into the room where Echo is still writing]  
  
Echo: Hey! What the...! My scrunchy!  
  
[There is several ricocheting sound, and the arrow comes flying back out of the room, Echo's blue scrunchy impaled on it. Isaac ducks as it flies straight over him, and it hits the target, dead center]  
  
Echo: (storms into the room) What in thunder just happened?! An arrow just whizzed into my room and stole my scrunchy!  
  
[Everyone is staring at the arrow still quivering in the center of the target, mouths hanging open in shock, too flabbergasted to speak. Isaac stares as well, then a small grin spreads across his face]  
  
Isaac: (pumps his fist) Yesss! I did it! I hit the target! Whoohoo! (He does a little victory dance)  
  
Echo: (marches over towards the target, rips the arrow out of the target, and pulls off her scrunchy, then turns to Isaac) Give me that! (She takes the bow from him) Just look at this place! You only hit the target once!  
  
Isaac: (shrugs) I told you! I can't shoot a bow and arrow!  
  
Ivan: (glancing around the room) That's obvious!  
  
Echo: (sighs) Okay! I'll work it out! You all go home now, and we'll start this thing tomorrow, got it!  
  
[They all rush out the door before she can change her mind]  
  
Echo: (glancing at her mangled scrunchy sadly) Adepts!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
So, what'cha think? I'm having more fun with this then I first thought! I glanced through the Golden Sun section, and I didn't see any other Robin Hood parodies, which rather surprised me, Isaac translated name being Robin, but if some else did do one, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to rip you off. Oh, and this isn't the Disney version of Robin Hood. It's based on a collection of actual ballads. There are many different versions of each story, but I'm picking out my favorites.  
  
Review- cast so far  
  
Robin Hood- Isaac Maid Marian- Mia Little John- Garet Sheriff of Nottingham- Karst Bishop of Hereford- Agatio Prince John- Dononpa Kind Richard- Lunpa Queen Eleanor- Fehzi  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Robin Hood become an Outlaw

Ivan: (walks in and smirks)  
  
Echo: (Confused) What?  
  
Ivan: I was thinking. Most authors have their muses say the disclaimer. Since your muse is your hair scrunchie, though, you have to do it yourself!  
  
Echo: (looks confused) Disclaimer? What disclaimer?  
  
Ivan: (looks surprised at her ignorance) You know, the disclaimer that has to be put at the beginning of every chapter any author writes, but everybody hates saying it because its so completely obvious?  
  
Echo: (still confused) What's completely obvious?  
  
Ivan: (smacks his forehead) You know, that you don't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood or anything like that?!  
  
Echo: Ooh, that disclaimer! Oh, well, why should I say it when I can get some gullible adept to say it for me.  
  
Ivan: Huh? Wha- Hey! You tricked me!  
  
Echo: (chuckles) You set yourself up for that one, Ivan!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- Robin Hood becomes an outlaw  
  
[Echo suddenly flies through the doorway, panting for breath]  
  
Echo: (gasping) Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! My alarm clock didn't go off! Anyway, we're going to start the story now so I hope you all studied....your.....lines........ HEY!! Nobody's here! (She looks around angrily) Where is everyone!? They were supposed to be here half an hour ago!  
  
Echo: (glares at the empty room for a moment, then suddenly grins evilly) No matter! It'll give me a chance to test out these new author powers I've gotten!  
  
[She sits down in the middle of the floor and pulls out her laptop.]  
  
Echo: Thought I might need this today! (She starts to type)  
  
Words on Laptop Screen: EVERYBODY ARRIVES AT ONCE  
  
Echo: (Almost presses 'enter', then stops and frowns) Wait a moment! What if they're still in bed? I really don't want to see Garet in his boxers! (She shudders at the thought, then quickly types some more)  
  
WOLS: EVERYBODY ARRIVES AT ONCE, FULLY DRESSED AND READY FOR THE DAY  
  
Echo: (satisfied) That's better! (She presses 'enter')  
  
Adepts: AAGGHH! *thump*  
  
[All of the adepts suddenly fall out of nowhere and land on the ground in a tangled heap]  
  
Isaac: (sitting up and rubbing his head in a daze) Hey! What happened!  
  
Garet: (sitting up as well and groans) Where are we? One moment, I'm sleeping peacefully in bed....  
  
Echo: (interrupts him) When you were supposed to be here, instead!  
  
[They all look up at her standing over them, glaring, and they all give a yelp]  
  
Adepts: AHH! It's her!  
  
Echo: (Frowns) Chill guys! I'm not that scary!  
  
Ivan: (Muttering as he stands up) That's your opinion.  
  
Echo: (didn't hear him) I just brought you guys here with my new author powers! Where were you, anyway?  
  
Picard:(glares at her) Sleeping! Like many normal people do at 6 o'clock in the morning!  
  
Sheba:(snorts) Since when do we consider Echo to be normal?  
  
[The blue hair scrunchie suddenly soars through the air and hits Sheba on the head]  
  
Echo: (Rather cheerfully as she picks up her scrunchie) Morning is the best part of the day! Come on, we've got a lot to do! (She sits back down next to her laptop and begins typing)  
  
Jenna: (Really, really nervous) Umm, what's she doing?  
  
Mia: (gasps in horror) Noo! She's using her author powers!  
  
[Everyone quickly scatters, trying to run to safety, but Echo finishes typing and hits 'enter' before they can get very far. The room they were in disappears and they find themselves in a large forest.]  
  
Garet: Okay, Now where are we?!  
  
Echo: (standing up and closing her laptop) Oh, we're just in Sherwood Forest. I rented it from The Author's Warehouse.  
  
[They all look at her strangely]  
  
Isaac: I'm almost afraid to ask, but, The Author's Warehouse?!  
  
Echo: (nods) Yup! Where else do you think authors get all of those scenes and dungeons for their stories?  
  
[The adepts all look at each other]  
  
Ivan: (scratching the back of his head) Never thought of that!  
  
Echo: The Warehouse is really cool! They have thousands of selections that authors can use! But anyway, this Forest is where we're going to do most of out work. (She glances down at her notes) Okay, for this first story, it's just Isaac. The rest of you can go hang out back in the village. I hear they have a pretty cool mall with a neat arcade center!  
  
[They cheer and dash off quickly]  
  
Isaac: (Not very happy with this) Hey! What about my merry men? Maid Mia? Little John? Am I the only one who has to work, here?!  
  
Echo: (Ignores him and looks back down at her notes) Okay. In this scene, you're supposed to be heading off to the local archery contest at the fair, quite happy because you plan to win, and Maid Mia said she meet you there.  
  
Isaac: (Confused) Hey, if Mia's supposed to meet me there, why'd you send her to the mall, and shouldn't I disguise myself if I'm going out in public? I mean, I am a wanted outlaw! Besides, I could never win this or any archery contest!  
  
Echo: (huffs) Details, details! I sent Mia off, because Robin Hood never makes it to the fair, and I thought that because the fair is never actually going to be in this tale, what's the point of really having it?! So there actually is no fair. It's just there to give you an excuse to walk through the forest. Second question. You're not an outlaw yet. This is the part of the story explaining how you become one.  
  
Isaac: ?  
  
Echo: (exasperated) Just start walking!  
  
[So Isaac starts walking to the non-existent fair. After walking quite a while, he comes to a small clearing at the base of a rocky slope. To his left is several very tall trees. In the center of the clearing is a tent next to a small campfire. Suddenly two figures jump out of the underbrush]  
  
Saturos: Prepare for trouble!  
  
Menardi: And make it double!  
  
Saturos: (about to say his next line in the Team Rocket motto, but suddenly breaks down) ARGGG! I hate this! I hate this! (He whips out his copy of the script and chucks it at Echo)  
  
Echo: (script hits her on the head) OW!  
  
Saturos: (furious) I can't tell you how much I despise that motto, and you were trying to make us say it! This is a complete outrage! If you weren't the author, I'd......  
  
[He continues raving, while Menardi tries to calm him down. Eventually, he manages to calm down, taking several deep breaths]  
  
Isaac: (raises an eyebrow) That was interesting. What are you two doing here anyway?  
  
Menardi: We're supposed to be the King's Herdmen, um, and woman. (She points to several cardboard cutouts that are propped up with sticks. They somewhat resemble deer drawn with crayons)  
  
Isaac: Umm, those are supposed to be deer?  
  
Echo: (rubs her sore forehead and shrugs) Every living thing in here is from Golden Sun. That's why it's called a 'Golden Sun Parody'! Anyway, there seems to be a shortage of deer in Weyard, and I thought that, no matter how funny it would've looked to see Saturos and Menardi try and herd dozens of pink, fork-wielding rodents, it would've probably ended up in a mass mouse massacre.  
  
Menardi: (glaring at Echo) A massacre that probably would've included the author!  
  
Echo: Yeah, that too. So I had to come up with something, and 'voila'!  
  
Isaac: Alright. Ya know, I really don't want to stay here any longer then I have to, so let's get going. ( he glances down at his script and begins reading aloud) Lemesee here, Robin Hood walks through forest, meets up with Herdsmen, and WHAT?! (he glances up in panic) I have to try and shoot one of the deer?!  
  
Saturos: (looking at him) What's the big deal? They're just made of cardboard! (He snorts) It's not like you're going to hurt their little feelings!  
  
Menardi: Hey! I thought it was illegal for anybody to shoot the King's deer!  
  
Echo: (nodding) Yes, it is. But in the story, you guys make fun of Robin Hood, saying he can't shoot, Robin Hood wagers that he could hit any one of the deer, you agree, and Robin nails one.  
  
Isaac: But I can't nail one! I can't shoot!  
  
Saturos: (In disbelief) You're Robin Hood, and you can't shoot a bow and arrow?! (He points and laughs) HAHA!  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Just try it, Isaac!  
  
[Isaac grumbles, but pulls out his bow, fits an arrow to it, draws back the string, and fires. The arrow is way too low, hits a rock, and ricochets to the left, slicing one of the ropes holding up the tent, hits a metal pot, ricochets again, and embeds itself in one of the cardboard deer. The deer slowly tips over, then falls flat with a thump on the ground.]  
  
Isaac: (stares with his mouth open for a moment, then does his little victory dance) Yesss! I hit it!  
  
[Everybody else stares at the fallen deer, speechless for a moment. They hear a creaking noise next to them, and turn to see that, with the rope sliced from the arrow, the tent slowly collapse. As it does, one of the support poles hit a spoon that was sitting on a bench. The spoon is catapulted into the air. They watch it whiz high over their heads, and land on the rocky slope. There is silence for half a second, then a small rock begins to roll down the hill from where the spoon hit. It gathers more rocks as it rolls, and in a few seconds, turns into a huge rockslide that completely buries the rest of the cardboard deer]  
  
Isaac: (hiding the bow behind his back) Oops!  
  
Saturos and Menardi: (Upset) The deer!  
  
Echo: Uh-oh! Guys! Look!  
  
[She points up to the top of the slope. A large boulder stands teetering on the edge. They all stare at it, and to their horror, it slowly tips over the edge, having lost most of the rocks supporting it due to the rockslide, and begins rolling down the slope, gathering steam as it heads towards Saturos and Menardi. At the very last moment, they dive out of the way, and the boulder rolls harmlessly past them and smashes into the trunk of a tall pine tree]  
  
Menardi: (makes a face at it) Ha! Missed us!  
  
[The tree falls over and lands on them]  
  
Isaac and Echo: (stares at the tree for a moment, then at the pile of cardboard and rocks)  
  
Isaac: Sooo, I suppose I'm an outlaw now?  
  
Echo: Uh-huh!  
  
Isaac: And I suppose we best be leaving now, before those two wake up?  
  
Echo: Uh-huh!  
  
Isaac: Okay!  
  
[They turn and flee]  
  
------ ----------------- ----------------------- --------------------------- --------------- --------------------  
  
Sorry about that lame Pokemon reference. Blame it on the scrunchie! Anyway, those two lines in the motto were all I could remember, and I'm really not desperate enough to look up the rest.  
  
You know the drill, please R&R!! 


	3. David of D and Will Scarlet

Echo: (looking through her computer) Ooh, ooh! Reviews! I've actually gotten some reviews!  
  
(Reads through them) Hey, thanks '-_-V', I'm glad you like it!  
  
(Reads another) Same for you, fea (hey, I'm just listing these names as I get them!)  
  
(Reads some more) Yoshimi? Oh, hey! The author who's doing the Romeo and Juliet parody! I love that one! *There! A free plug for you, since you were so kind as to review ;-)* Glad you like my scrunchie! I like it too! I like to flick it in the air as I'm thinking. That's what I was doing when Isaac's arrow took it out of mid-flick. It took me a while to sew up the tear the arrow made. (sighs, then cheers up) Oh, and I tricked Ivan into doing the disclaimer last time, but I've thought of a new way for my scrunchie to do it!  
  
[She turns in her chair and flicks her blue hair scrunchie through the doorway]  
  
Picard: Hey!!  
  
[He walks into the room holding her scrunchie]  
  
Picard: Echo? Your scrunchie just flew through the room and hit me on the head!  
  
Echo: (mysterious voice) The scrunchie has chosen! (She hands him a piece of paper) Read this!  
  
Picard: (Looks at her very strangely and reads off the paper) Um, Echo doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood.  
  
Echo: (nods and takes the paper back) Thanks, Picard! You can go now!  
  
Picard: (really confused now) Ookkaayy, you know what? You're really starting to scare me!  
  
[Picard leaves, scratching his head, and Echo turns back to her computer]  
  
Echo: See? Who knows who the scrunchie will choose next! Anyway, I'll start the fic. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
[All of the adepts, minus Isaac, are sitting in the food court of the Nottingham Mall, snacking on fast food and sipping pop]  
  
Garet: (popping a fry into him mouth) Man, I can't believe you beat my high score in 'Space Invaders from Space', Picard! Who would've thought a Lemurian would be so good at arcade games!  
  
Picard: (shrugs as he sips his Coke) It's a gift I guess!  
  
[Mia, Jenna, and Sheba are sitting in a little group by themselves, admiring the things they had bought]  
  
Mia: (holding up a pair of shoes) And then I saw these, and I thought to myself, these would be perfect with that new skirt I bought, and, get this, they were half off!  
  
[They all squeal with delight. Suddenly Echo and Isaac burst in and slam the door behind them. They are out of breath]  
  
Isaac: (Looking out the window nervously) Think they woke up yet?  
  
Echo: I hope not!  
  
Ivan: (waving to them with a chicken leg in his hand) Hey guys! How'd the first chapter go?  
  
Isaac: (glares at them) Don't ask.  
  
Echo: (sighs) Well, let's just say that Isaac did a very good job of becoming an outlaw.  
  
[She walks over to them, sits down, and steals a few of Garet's fries. She opens her laptop, thinking]  
  
Echo: (thoughtfully) Okay, Isaac. Now that you're an outlaw, we need to get you some Merry Men!  
  
Garet: (moving his fries out of her reach) Hey! I thought that we were going to play that part!  
  
Echo: (fiddles with her scrunchie as she thinks. She suddenly makes up her mind and starts typing as she speaks) Yeah, but he's got to meet you first! They only person in Robin's gang that seems to just appear mysteriously is.....(She presses 'Enter')  
  
[Suddenly the door opens up, and Aaron, Garet's kid brother, comes walking in.]  
  
Aaron: Hey guys!  
  
Adepts: Aaron?!  
  
Garet: (Looking at his younger brother in surprise) Aaron! What are you doing here?!  
  
Aaron: (shrugs) Echo warped me here with her Author Powers!  
  
Echo: Isaac! Meet your first party member! David of Doncaster!  
  
Isaac: What?! Aaron's in my group?! But, but he's too young!  
  
Echo: (shrugs) Well, David of D. was pretty young, too! I couldn't think of anyone else! (She shakes her head) You know, I looked all over, and I couldn't find anything on how Robin and David of D. meet! So, I'm giving you a freebie!  
  
[She closes her laptop, manages to lean over and steal two more of Garet's fries, then stands up]  
  
Echo: (turning to Aaron and an unhappy Isaac) Okay! You two better get moving! As official outlaws now, you shouldn't go into town without disguises. (She glances down at her notes) Your new hide-out is a greenwood tree in the center of Sherwood.  
  
Aaron: A greenwood tree? What the heck is a greenwood tree?!  
  
Isaac: (sighs as Echo begins pushing them out the door) I guess we'll find out soon enough!  
  
Sheba: (Waves cheerfully) Bye guys! Have fun!  
  
Garet: (looks evil) Oh, I'm sure Isaac's going to have a blast!  
  
[Two hours later. Isaac and Aaron are walking through the forest towards their new hide out. Isaac looks like he's ready to murder somebody]  
  
Aaron: (whining) Are we there yet? My feet are getting tired! I have to go to the bathroom. I'm getting hungry!  
  
Isaac: (through clenched teeth) Aaron! I don't want to have to say this again! We'll get there soon enough! Now quite complaining!  
  
[They walk in silence for a few minutes]  
  
Aaron: Are we.....  
  
Isaac: NO! We're not!  
  
Aaron: Oh. (Quiet for a moment) Hey, can we eat soon? I'm getting hungry!  
  
Isaac: (muttering to himself) I wonder if Robin Hood's allowed to ditch his own Merry Men and go solo?  
  
[Finally, to Isaac's relief, they make it to a large tree in the center of the forest. Echo is sitting by the base of the tree, fiddling with her scrunchy as she stares at her laptop, thinking. She then spots Isaac and Aaron]  
  
Echo: (standing up) Oh, good! You're here! Took you long enough!  
  
Isaac: (dangerously) Don't even start, Echo!  
  
Echo: (Looks confused, then shrugs. She turns to the tree) Okay. Well, anyway, here's your new base of operation!  
  
Aaron: That's a greenwood tree?  
  
Tret: (insulted) HROOM!  
  
Aaron: (jumping about a foot in the air) Aaghh!  
  
Isaac: (startled) Tret? What are you doing here?  
  
Tret: That's what I was wondering!? All of a sudden, I find myself in this strange forest, and then that kid calls me a greenwood! A GREENWOOD! Hroom!  
  
Echo: Hey, chill Tret! I brought you here! I figure that since you were hollow and had all of those rooms inside of you, you would make the perfect treehouse hideout for Robin Hood!  
  
Tret: Huh?  
  
Echo: (ignoring Tret's confused look) Okay, now then! We have David of D., and we have your hideout, Isaac! Time to start gathering up more merrymen!  
  
Isaac: Do I have to?  
  
Echo: (glancing at her notes) Umm, your nephew, Will Gamwell, should be coming along down the path pretty soon.  
  
Isaac: Hey, I don't remember any Will Gamwell. (suddenly realizes what she said) My nephew?! But I don't have any siblings! How can I have a nephew?  
  
Echo: You rename Will Gamwell, and call him Will Scarlett instead. And he's Robin Hood's nephew, so play along, okay?  
  
Aaron: (playing the lookout) Hey, there's somebody coming down the path!  
  
Echo: (looking quite please) Right on time, as usual!  
  
Aaron: (suddenly gets an odd look on his face) Um, Echo? I thought you said this was Isaac's nephew?!  
  
Echo: Yeah, Will Scarlett is Robin's nephew! So?  
  
Aaron: Well, the person is.....  
  
[Suddenly Jenna comes walking around the bend in the path]  
  
Jenna: (cheerfully) Hey guys!  
  
Isaac and Echo: (in disbelief) Jenna?!  
  
Isaac: Jenna, you're supposed to be Will Scarlett?  
  
Echo: (glancing over her notes quickly) Hey, this isn't right! Picard is supposed to play Will S.!  
  
Isaac: (turning to look at Echo) Picard was going to be my nephew? But he's like a hundred years older then me!  
  
Jenna: (shrugs) Picard absolutely refused to wear those red cloths you got him, Echo, and we all decided that Will Scarlett just had to wear red. Since Garet already has a part, I volunteered. (She looks down at her clothes) I must admit I'm more of a burgundy then a scarlet, but it'll work. I'll just be Isaac's niece, and be Jenna Scarlett for the moment!  
  
Echo: (looking very upset) But this will never work out! Will doesn't join Robin's gang until after Robin challenges Will to fight!  
  
Isaac: What?! I make my own nephew, er, niece fight me before I let her join?! Can't I just make an exception for family members?  
  
Jenna: (to Isaac) What's the matter? Afraid a girl's going to beat you? (She turns to Echo) I don't see what the problem is! I don't mind fighting Isaac!  
  
Echo: (shakes her head) No, you see, they don't actually fight! Robin challenges Will to a battle with the quarterstaff. Will doesn't have one, so he simply goes over and rips a small oak sapling out of the ground! (She points to a young, but tough-looking, sapling that's taller then Garet)  
  
Jenna: Oh.  
  
Echo: (continues) Anyway, Robin is so impressed by Will's strength, that he allows him to join his gang. It wasn't until after that did he recognize him as his nephew, er, niece. I thought that Picard, being so strong, *an obvious comment to pacify the OBHL's out there because Picard still doesn't have a part* would have no problem. But, um...  
  
Jenna: (fumes) You don't think I can do it, do you?!  
  
Aaron: Nope!  
  
Jenna: Stay out of this, small-fry! Watch me!  
  
[Jenna marches over to the small tree and begins trying to yank it out of the ground, muttering curses. After about fifteen minutes, Echo gets bored of watching her. She turns to her laptop, types something in, and a box of frosted donuts appear. Aaron and Isaac sit on the ground next to her, and the three of them munch on the snacks as they watch Jenna. Finally, after almost an hour and a half, Jenna snaps]  
  
Jenna: (furious) Forget this! (She casts Inferno on the tree, and it disappears in to ashes. She whirls to face Isaac, her hand still glowing, and points at him) Let me join your group!  
  
Isaac: (gulps and answers quickly) Yes, ma'am!  
  
Jenna: (suddenly turns sweet) See? Told you I could get into Isaac's group! Just had to use a different method!  
  
Echo: (sighs) I suppose that'll work  
  
Aaron: But Isaac's group is for outlaws! You didn't do anything to get on the sheriff's bad side!  
  
Jenna: (suddenly chuckles nervously and scratches the back of head)  
  
Isaac: (apprehensive) Jenna! What'd you do this time!  
  
Jenna: (sighs) Well, you see, I had bought this cute blouse, and I was showing it to the girls, when I noticed a rip. I tried to take it back, but the cashier was really rude to me and said that because I had used a check, I had to wait five days before I could get a refund. I got a little upset, so I set her on fire.  
  
Isaac: Jenna!  
  
Jenna: (defensively) It was just a little fire! Anyway, she deserved it! You should of heard her, the snotty little b...  
  
Echo: (quickly interrupting) Jenna! We have a young child here (she points to Aaron), and I don't want to up my rating from PG, so no cursing!  
  
Jenna: (grumbles things under her breath)  
  
Echo: (sighs) Okay, you know what? I'm starting to get a headache. We'll meet Little John tomorrow, okay? For now, let's all turn in and go inside the Tret-treehouse  
  
Aaron: Cool! Hey, I call top floor! (He races over to Tret and immediately starts climbing up Tret's branches)  
  
Tret: Hey! Careful! You almost stepped on my face! And you, Jenna! No fires, you hear me!  
  
Jenna: (suddenly grins evilly)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
There we go! A new chapter finished! Oh, and for those of you that don't know, OBHL stands for Obsessers of a Blue Haired Lemurian. I still don't know what I'm going to do with Picard, but, don't worry, I find some part for him!  
  
Please R&R! 


	4. JennaFairy, and Garet crosses a bridge

Echo: (twirling in her chair and singing a little tune) Go, scrunchie go! Do do da da do! Go, scrunchie go! Do do da da DO!  
  
[With the final 'do' she stops twirling and flicks her scrunchie out the doorway.]  
  
Sheba: Hey!  
  
[She storms into the room, and throws Echo's scrunchie back at her]  
  
Echo: (grins) Ahh! So the scrunchie has chosen Sheba today!  
  
Sheba: Oh, no you're not! Picard told us what you're doing for your disclaimers, and there's no way you're going to get me to do it!  
  
Echo: (grins evilly) Oh, but I know you're weakness, young Jupiter Adept!  
  
[She picks up a bowl that's sitting next to her computer, and starts munching on the contents of it]  
  
Sheba: (visibly weakened) Are those.....M&M's?  
  
Echo: (pops another into her mouth) Peanut M&M's!  
  
Sheba: (looks hopeful) Can I have some?  
  
Echo: (doesn't reply. Just waves a piece of paper at Sheba)  
  
[Sheba paces the room, trying to resist temptation. Finally, she fails and snatches the paper out of Echo's hand]  
  
Sheba: (reading really, really fast) EchoDoesn'tOwnGoldenSunOrRobinHoodOrM&M'sorTinkerbell! There! (She snatches the M&M's and flees the room)  
  
Echo: That was easy enough! (She looks a little disappointed) I only got two reviews. (Sighs)  
  
Thanks Yoshimi! (She perks up) Oh, and I thought about getting a bleeper machine like you have, but unfortunately I have no-one to run it. (She looks down at her scrunchie) I don't think my muse is quite up to it. But don't worry! I had a nice long talk with Jenna about her language problem, and I think it will help! If not..... (Chuckles evilly)  
  
And I'm glad you liked it, Sarah. I had thought of using Picard as Friar Tuck, but I already have plans for Hsu in that role. And a Hairband of Death? You know, I kinda like the sound of that. I could call it (in a deep voice) The Scrunchie of Doom! Or something along that line! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
[Sherwood forest is sleeping peacefully in the early morning's light. The birds are singing their tunes melodically from the treetops, and a few butterflies dance their way through the sunbeams filtering down through the leaves. Suddenly, the still air is broken by a shriek, an explosion, then a mixture of laughter and angry yelling.]  
  
Jenna: AARON!!! You pathetic little dweeb wannabie!!  
  
[She chases the boy around the base of the Tret-treehouse, swinging her staff dangerously and spouting several more insults. Isaac is chasing her, trying to keep Aaron from bodily harm, while Aaron himself just skips merrily out of Jenna's reach, obviously thinking this is just a game. Echo is standing a safe distance away, watching them with an amused look on her face. After a few minutes, she makes a bag of popcorn appear using her laptop, and settles down against a tree with it.)  
  
Aaron: (waving around a fried, semi-melted rubber snake and imitating Jenna's voice) Ahh, help me! There's a big scary snake in my bed! Oh no! Garet, pleeasse! Save me!  
  
Jenna: (lunging for him) You're the one who's going to be crying for your big brother to save you when I get my hands on you!  
  
[Aaron dodges and scrambles quickly up into one of Tret's branches]  
  
Jenna: (trying to follow, but isn't as quick as Aaron, and he continues to bounce out of her reach) Darn it! Who would of thought one of Garet's relatives would be so quick! Hold still, you pip-squeak!  
  
Isaac: (right behind her and gasping for breath) Jenna! Stop it! I'm sorry, but the Merry Men aren't allowed to kill one another!  
  
Jenna: (stops and whacks Isaac over the head with her staff) I think you mean Merry People!  
  
Echo: (suddenly snorts on the popcorn she's been munching) Merry People? Heehee! That sounds like a band of leprechauns, or bunch of fairies or something! (She suddenly dodges to the side as a fireball comes hurtling down from somewhere in the branches) Hey!  
  
Tret: (suddenly dumps the three adepts onto the ground) Jenna! I thought I said no fires!  
  
Jenna: (responds with several unpleasant words)  
  
Echo: (shocked) Jenna! What did I say about your language?!  
  
Aaron: (excited) Hey! What do those words mean?!  
  
Isaac: (covering up Aaron's ears) Nothing! And don't you repeat them!  
  
Jenna: (looks defiantly at Echo) And just what are you going to do about it? Threaten me with your quite flammable scrunchie?! (She emphasizes the flammable part)  
  
Echo: (eyes glint dangerously as she seats herself at her laptop) Oh, we want to play that way, do we?  
  
Isaac: (looks nervous) Um, Jenna? I don't think you should have done that!  
  
Jenna: (just scoffs)  
  
Echo: (shakes her head as she begins typing) I warned you, Jenna, but you wouldn't listen! Now then, welcome to the Merry People's club! (She hits enter)  
  
Isaac: (stares at Jenna) Whoa! Remind me never to annoy an author!  
  
Aaron: Cool!  
  
Jenna: (looks down and sees that she's been turned into a tiny glowing fairy with red wings. She flitters around and tries to protest.) little bell noises, like Tinkerbell makes from Peter Pan  
  
Aaron: Hey! She sounds just like a bunch of sleighbells! (Starts singing Jingle Bells until Echo whaps him upside the head)  
  
Echo: Don't ever sing that song! It's evil! (She shudders, then turns to the JennaFairy) There! Now then, I'll change you back once you learn to control that mouth of yours!  
  
JennaFairy: (Suddenly erupts into an angry fever of little bell noises)  
  
Isaac: Let me guess. Right now I should be very glad I don't understand Fairy?  
  
Echo: (nods) Be very glad!  
  
Isaac: (thinking of something) But, hey! Now my Gang of Tax Redistribution Assistants only consists of a nine-year-old and a fairy!  
  
Echo: (smacks her forehead) That's right! I forgot! Garet was going to meet us in the forest! We're late! (She turns to Aaron and JennaFairy, who's flying back and forth, still ranting in Fairy language like crazy) You guys, stay here until Isaac calls you with three horn blasts! (She turns to Tret, who looks very unhappy) You, watch them and make sure they don't get into any trouble!  
  
[Before Tret can protest, Isaac and Echo are gone]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
[Echo and Isaac walk along the path towards the river that flows through Sherwood, to the place where they were supposed to meet Garet half-an-hour ago]  
  
Echo: (As she walks, she suddenly realizing what Isaac had said earlier) Gang of Tax Redistribution Assistants?  
  
Isaac: (waves hand in air non-chalantly) Oh, you know, the whole 'take from the rich and give to the poor' thing. I thought it sounded much more professional then just Merry Men! (He thinks for a moment) Or Merry People, when it comes to that!  
  
[They finally make it to the river. A fallen tree spans the water, and Garet is on the other side. He doesn't look very happy]  
  
Garet: (annoyed) About time you got here!  
  
Echo: (shrugs) I had a little problem to take care of before I could leave!  
  
Isaac: And it's not like we've never had to wait for you before!  
  
Garet: Yeah, yeah! Now then. What are we supposed to be doing again?  
  
Echo: (sighs) You're John Little, okay? You are walking through this forest, and you want to cross the river. The only way to do this without getting wet is to cross this log. Unfortunately, Robin Hood reaches it the same time you do, and he wants to cross as well. After a few minutes of arguing who goes first, you decide to meet in the middle and battle with your quarterstaffs, the loser takes a swim.  
  
Garet: WHAT?! But I can't swim! I can barely even stand getting wet! (Starts pacing and complains) Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did I have to wait for Isaac to come before I crossed the river, huh? I mean, all that time I spent staring at that stupid log waiting for you, and the only time I can cross it is when Mister Lighting-Quick Reflexes wants to push me into the water half-way!  
  
Echo: (watching him) You know, this must be a Mars Adept thing.  
  
Isaac: (nods) You try traveling all over Weyard with him! And then after we joined up with Jenna again....(shudders, then turns to Echo) Hey, I thought his name was Little John, not John Little!  
  
Echo: Well, it's just like Will Gamwell. His name is really John Little, but Will Scarlett names him Little John as a joke.  
  
Isaac: (scratching his head) That's going to be kinda difficult with Will Scarlett being a fairy at the moment.  
  
Garet: (still ranting) I mean, why does it have to be water?! It's always water. Everybody's like, 'Oh, let's all get together and push Garet in the water! He doesn't mind!'  
  
Echo: (thinking about it) Hmm, you're right! Well, I guess we can just have David of D. take Jenna's part there. I'm sure Aaron won't mind, seeing as he gets to dump a mug of root beer on Garet's head!  
  
Isaac: Root beer?  
  
Echo: (snorts) You really don't think I would give a nine-year-old anything stronger, do you? Besides, this is a PG fic! Speaking of which, (She suddenly turns and tosses Isaac a stout staff) we better start moving! The audience is going to get bored!  
  
Isaac: (catches the staff and leaps up onto the log) Okay Garet, the sooner we start this, the sooner we can leave! (He strolls easily to the middle of the tree)  
  
Garet: (whimpers, and starts edging along the log carefully, keeping a nervous eye on the water below)  
  
Isaac: Oh, come on, Garet! Just ignore the water! Pretend it's not there!  
  
Garet: (unsurely) Um, okay! (Starts repeating to himself) Ignore the water, it's not really there! Ignore the water, it's not really there! Ignore the water, it's not really there!  
  
[After a few minutes of this, Garet finally makes it to where Isaac is waiting]  
  
Isaac: (takes up a defensive stance) All right, Garet! Let's go! Just like practice!  
  
Garet: (eyes closed) Ignore the water, it's not really there! Ignore the water, it's not really there! (continues chanting)  
  
Isaac: Huh? (Taps Garet on top of the head with his staff) Garet! Snap out of it!  
  
Garet: (Opens his eyes, annoyed) Hey! (Suddenly sees the water right below him) Geez! The water! He's trying to knock me in the water!  
  
[Garet panics and starts swinging his staff. Isaac dodges it, almost loses his balance, but manages to right himself. He blocks another attack with his staff, ducks another, then uses his staff to pole-vault over Garet's head, landing gracefully behind him and swings his staff at Garet's unprotected back. With a lot of effort and a little luck, Garet manages to somehow block it]  
  
Garet: (suddenly realizes something) Hey, wait a minute!  
  
Isaac: (lowers his staff) What?  
  
Garet: Why are we still fighting? I mean, the reason that we were supposed to be fighting in the first place was because we both wanted to cross this bridge, right?  
  
Isaac: (shrugs) Well, really, it was Echo who wanted us to cross, but close enough.  
  
Garet: Well, what's stopping us from crossing now? You're on the side you need to be on, and I'm on the side I need to be on!  
  
Isaac: (realizes he's right) Hey! I suppose!  
  
Garet: (breathlessly) Thank you! (He starts to edge quickly for shore)  
  
Echo: Hey! That's not the way it's supposed to go!  
  
Garet: (still edging carefully along the log) Too bad!  
  
[Suddenly there's a loud cracking noise]  
  
Isaac: (frowning) Hey, Echo? How sturdy is this log?  
  
[The log suddenly breaks in half and collapses, dumping both adepts into the water]  
  
Echo: (frowns) Obviously it's not very sturdy at all!  
  
[Garet breaks the surface of the water, panicking, and grabs the closest object to him, namely Isaac. They both disappear under the water again]  
  
Echo: Oh, thunder! Garet's going to drown both of them! (She quickly opens up her laptop and begins typing) Hang on guys!  
  
[She finishes typing and presses enter. Two yellow duckie-shaped inner tubes fall onto the river next to Isaac and Garet. Isaac manages to surface and grab one, then roughly shoves Garet off of him onto the other, glaring at him and gasping for breath. Garet clings to the duckie inner tube tightly]  
  
Echo: (throwing a rope to them and begins towing them in) Good thing I can type fast, huh?  
  
Isaac: (dripping wet and sarcastic) Oh yeah! We're sooo lucky!  
  
[They reach the shore finally, and Garet throws himself gratefully onto the dry land]  
  
Garet: (Lying on the grass, gasping) I am never, ever going near water again! I'm not even going to look at water again!  
  
Isaac: (wringing out his yellow scarf) And I'm never looking at either one of you again!  
  
Echo: Oh, lighten up Isaac! (Glances down and notices her scrunchie is soaked) Ahh! My scrunchie got wet!  
  
Isaac: (looks up from where he's dumping water from his boots) Oh, the pity is just welling up in my heart!  
  
Echo: (frowns) My! Somebody's cranky! (She sighs) Well, let's get back to the Tret-treehouse and dry off! I'm sure Jenna and Aaron are giving poor Tret a headache!  
  
Garet: (sitting up) Can a tree get a headache?  
  
Echo: (thinking that over) I'm not really sure!  
  
Isaac: (standing up) We'll ask Tret, okay? Now let's go! I want to change into dry clothes!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, there we go! Sorry it took me a while to update! Next time, Karst and Agatio come into the picture, and I might bring in Mia if I have the time.  
  
Anyway, please, please R&R! 


	5. The NonRobinHood Chapter

Echo: (sitting by her computer) Let's see who the scrunchy chooses today, shall we folks? (She shoots the scrunchy through the doorway, and waits for a reply)  
  
[After a few moments, Menardi walks into room and places the scrunchy on Echo's desk calmly]  
  
Menardi: I believe this is yours! (Although her attitude is calm, there is a dangerous glint in her eyes. She looks quite roughed up, and pine needles are embedded all over in her hair)  
  
Echo: (surprised and instantly nervous) Menardi! Um, hi! What are you doing here?  
  
Menardi: You mean, why am I here and not STUCK UNDERNEATH A STUPID TREE???!!!!!!! (She looks furious for a moment then, with great difficulty, calms down and continues in a icy-cool tone of voice) I decided I needed to have a nice long talk with the author about her treatment of some of the characters in this story. Saturos and I have several complaints. I was standing outside the door, and your scrunchy hit me on the head. I took that as a sign to come in.  
  
[The entire time she's been talking, her hand keeps straying to her scythe, as if barely restraining herself from using it. Echo notices this nervously]  
  
Echo: Um, sure! Why don't you, er, get those complaints in writing, and I'll be sure to look into them! (she starts to turn in her chair) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some author things to do! Very important author things!  
  
Menardi: (takes a seat on a stool behind her.) Oh, don't let me stop you! (Sits and crosses her arms, watching Echo)  
  
Echo: Okay! Um...(Turns in chair and clears her throat. She glances down at the paper in her hand, then at Menardi, then decides it's not worth it) For all of you who really care about these things, I do not own Golden Sun or Robin Hood.  
  
[She glances behind her to see Menardi still watching her. The room is very tense]  
  
Echo: (chuckles nervously) You know, you can leave now!  
  
Menardi: (shrugs)  
  
Echo: Or, I suppose you can stay. Um, Doritos? (She offers a bowl of chips to Menardi)  
  
Menardi: (takes chips and starts munching, never taking her eyes off of Echo)  
  
Echo: (shudders slightly, then turns in chair, trying to ignore her. She raises an eyebrow as she checks her mail) Wow! Three reviews this time!  
  
(Reads first one) Thank you, thank you, thank you Yoshimi! It's really nice having someone root for you! Anyway, (squeals with delight) You've got two of my fics up in your plug section! Cool! Anyway, I agree! People need to review more, and I've been trying to work on that myself. *ahem* Anyway, back to your review, I also shudder at the thought of returning to the Tret- treehouse. Erg, between JennaFairy probably plotting revenge and that prank- demon posing as a child....(shudders)  
  
(Moving on) Hi again Sarah! Glad to see you're still in my audience! (Sighs) Really people! I don't even need you to make a helpful comment. All you have to say is 'Please update soon!' or 'GoldenSunFan1267's thinks this is okay!' Please, be like Sarah and let me know that at least people are reading this!  
  
(Continues reading) Vyctori, glad to see you like it! Um, as you can see, (glances nervously behind her at Menardi) 'Satty' and 'Menny' survived, although I must admit, this really didn't improve Isaac's relationship with Karst! Oh, and it took me a long time to catch the connection between Isaac/Robin and Robin Hood, too. I like to research legends and myths, and while looking up Robin Hood, it just sorta clicked. I also know quite a bit about the legends of Arthur Pendragon, Norse folklore, folk tales from anywhere between Africa and Canada, Greek and Roman mythology.....(she trails off, and her eyes begin to shine. You can almost see the lightbulb flash above her head.) Hey! (She grins)  
  
[Suddenly the bowl of Doritos zips through the air and smacks her on the side of the head, knocking her halfway off of the chair. Menardi jumps in, shoves the stunned Echo aside, and begins furiously typing]  
  
Menardi typing: VYCTORI! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUTTA HERE! THIS AUTHOR'S CRAZY!! SHE'S....  
  
[Suddenly, the scrunchy flies up and smacks her on the side of the head, and Echo tackles her soon after it]  
  
Echo: That's my computer! Gettoffa it!  
  
[A catfight soon follows. To make a long fight scene really short, Menardi was seriously rubbing Echo's face in the dirt, until Echo managed to break free and grab her keyboard. Armed with her author powers, Echo turned the tables, and Menardi suddenly found herself locked in the garage]  
  
Echo: (checks herself over for injuries, then sighs) Okay! I'll start fic then. That garage isn't going to hold her long!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Garet: (whining) Are we there yet? My feet are getting tired! I have to go to the bathroom. I'm hungry!  
  
Isaac: (through clenched teeth) Garet! I don't want to have to say this again! We'll get there soon enough! Now quite complaining!  
  
[They walk in silence for a few minutes]  
  
Garet: Are we.....  
  
Isaac: NO! We're not!  
  
Garet: Oh. (Quiet for a moment) Hey, can we eat soon? I'm getting hungry!  
  
Echo: (stops Isaac from casting Quake on Garet and comments thoughtfully) You know, this scene seems familiar for some reason!  
  
Garet: (looks at her) Really? I wonder why? (He notices something ahead) Hey! What's that?  
  
[They all look ahead to see a jar hanging from a tree branch by a string. Inside the jar what looks like a red firefly]  
  
Echo: (as they get closer) Hey! It's Jenna!  
  
Garet: (looking around a little nervously) Where?  
  
Isaac: (pointing at the jar) In there! Echo turned her into a fairy 'cause she threatened to burn her scrunchy.  
  
Garet: (staring at the little red glow in disbelief) That's Jenna? (He suddenly burst out laughing) HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Echo: Oh, be quiet Garet! (She walks over to the jar dangling from the branch) How did Jenna end up here?  
  
JennaFairy: (muted because of the glass, but obviously furious as she bounces around angrily inside the jar)  
  
[Echo reaches over and frees the jar. All of a sudden, the ground gives out underneath them, and all four of them find themselves falling into a large pit]  
  
Echo, Isaac, and Garet: (hit the bottom) OW!  
  
[The jar containing JennaFairy breaks, releasing her.]  
  
JennaFairy: (immediately flies over and slaps Garet on the forehead with her tiny fairy hand) ~furious bell sounds~  
  
Garet: (lying at the bottom of the pile, staring at the small red fairy hovering in front of him) Hey! What was that for?  
  
Echo: (standing up and brushing herself off) Translated roughly, she says that's for laughing at her. (She looks up towards the top of the pit) Where did this hole come from?  
  
[As if in answer, a savage-looking face peers over the edge, complete with war paint and colorful feathers spiking out randomly from his red hair]  
  
Aaron: (disappointed) Aw, man! It's just you guys!  
  
Isaac: (glaring up angrily) Aaron! What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Aaron: (rolling his eyes and shows them his stone-tipped spear) Isn't it obvious? I'm on the warpath! (He looks proud) I've been setting traps!  
  
Garet: (dryly) We've noticed.  
  
[Echo makes a ladder appear using her laptop, and they all climb out, JennaFairy sitting on Garet's shoulder and complaining to him loudly in Fairy]  
  
Echo: (dusting herself off and talking rather loudly) I thought a certain Tret was supposed to take care of things while I was gone!  
  
Tret's voice: Hey! I'm just a tree! What do you expect me to do, bury him in a pile of leaves?  
  
Isaac: (sighs and turns to the mud-leaf-paint-and-feather covered Aaron) It almost looks like you did. Anyway, Aaron! (He put on a disapproving face) Why did you put Jenna in a jar, and set a trap for us?  
  
Aaron: (shrugs) Actually, putting Jenna in the jar was Tret's idea, 'cause she found out that she could still throw fireballs while a fairy, and was still really, really mad! (His eyes gleam) It was cool! And I didn't set a trap, I set several traps. (He shakes his head) And they weren't meant for you! (He grins lopsidedly) That was sorta an added perk!  
  
Echo: (picking feathers out of Aaron's hair and trying to wash the paint off of his face) Then who were you trying to trap?  
  
Aaron: (squirming out of her grasp) The Sheriff of Nottingham, of course! I saw her and that big blue guy trying to sneak into our territory, and so I drove them off with a bunch of apples I had gathered together for just such an occasion. Then I set a bunch of traps for when they try it again! Echo! Quit smudging my war-paint!  
  
Echo: (frowning) But you look like the Swamp-Thing would if it ever fought a giant parrot!  
  
Garet: (snorts)  
  
[Suddenly there's a loud crash off in the distance, and unintelligible yelling]  
  
Aaron: (lets out a war whoop and dashes off) Whahoo! We got 'em!  
  
Isaac: (chases after him) Aaron, wait!  
  
Garet: (looks at Echo pleadingly) Do I have to?  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Get going, Garet! You're job is to protect Robin Hood!  
  
Garet: (starts chasing Isaac, grumbling)  
  
Echo: (grabs JennaFairy, who's been trying to sneak off quietly, and follows)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
[When they all finally catch up ti Aaron, he's standing underneath a large thick net that's thrashing about and cussing]  
  
Aaron: (pumping his fist in the air) Yes! David of Doncaster, Champion of Robin Hood's mighty band of warriors, has captured his first set of victims! (He dances around the net, waving his homemade spear)  
  
Echo: (frowns) Careful with that, Aaron! You could poke out someone's eye!  
  
[Suddenly from the net.....]  
  
Agatio's muffled voice: That's it!!!!  
  
Saturos's muffled voice: Agatio! No! Don't!  
  
[There's a burst of fire, and the net collapses in flames, dumping four Mars Adepts onto the ground. Karst whaps Agatio upside the head]  
  
Karst: (angrily) Nice going, meatloaf-for-brains! (She stands up, then sees Isaac and Co. She grins sadistically) Ahh, so I finally meet the famed Robin Hood!  
  
Isaac: (smiles nervously) Karst! What a pleasant surprise! And Menardi and Saturos too!  
  
Echo: (frowns) Wait a moment! Those two aren't supposed to be in this scene! And Agatio, what are you doing here! You don't show up for two or three more scenes!  
  
Agatio: (shrugs)  
  
Menardi: Actually, we've decided to change the story around a little! We weren't too happy with how you're handling it, and have decided to take over! (She laughs evilly, then sighs) Bringing Agatio was Karst idea, though. I said, 'Nooo! Not a good idea! Let's leave him back at the castle!' But do they listen to me? No!  
  
Karst: (indignantly) It was not my idea!  
  
Menardi: (turning to her sister) Was so!  
  
Karst: Was not!  
  
Menardi: Was so!  
  
Saturos: (sighs, and with the sound of the two sister's bickering in the background, turns to Echo and shrugs) We decided that we'd just end this whole thing right now!  
  
Isaac: (thinks it over, then nods) Hey, yeah! I'm okay with that! I never wanted to do this in the first place, so why don't we just skip ahead to the last scene and finish this up? They go home happy, I go home happy!  
  
Echo: (snorts) You mean the scene where Robin Hood gets murdered?!  
  
[This instantly catches Karst's attention]  
  
Isaac: (upset) MURDERED??!!! You never said anything about getting murdered!!  
  
Echo: Yup! By his cousin!  
  
Karst: (Starts jumping up and down and waving her hand wildly) Oooh!, Oooh! I want that part! I want that part!  
  
[Isaac eyes her nervously, placing his hands over his neck as if she were going to try and lop it off right there]  
  
Echo: (frowns) Hey! Chill! We're not going to do that scene! And even if we were, we are not going to actually kill Isaac!  
  
Karst: (grins madly) That's what you say! (She suddenly charges at Isaac, swinging her scythe dangerously)  
  
Isaac: (jumping back) Eep!  
  
[Before Karst can get too far, Echo's scrunchy flies through the air and thunks her on the head. Karst glares at Echo, then grins evilly and throws a fireball at the scrunchy on the ground]  
  
Echo: (slow-motion) Nnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!! (She dives for the scrunchy, and manages to save it, although she is slightly singed. She goes into a roll, and ends up next to her laptop, which she immediately starts typing on) Revenge!  
  
Everyone: (stares at Karst)  
  
Karst: Huh? (She feels her face) HEY!! NO!! (she grabs Agatio's shield and stares at her reflection in horror) I have a mustache!  
  
Echo: (smugly) A handlebar mustache! No evil sheriff is complete without one! (She looks proud) I've learned that from watching westerns!  
  
Karst: (furious) No! Die! (She starts chucking fireballs at Echo. Echo grabs both her laptop and scrunchy and runs)  
  
Aaron: (excited) Fire fight! (He casts Flare at Menardi)  
  
Menardi: (indignant) Hey!  
  
Isaac: (surprised) Aaron! Where did you learn to cast Flare?  
  
Aaron: Garet's been teaching me! (He looks proud and sad at the same time) Not too good at it yet, though.  
  
Menardi: (angrily turns to Garet) Is that so? Well, (chuckles evilly) I'll get you, my pretty, and your little tinkerbell, too!  
  
Garet: (raises an eyebrow)  
  
JennaFairy: ~furious bell noises~ (casts Dragon Fume on Menardi)  
  
Echo: (translating) She would prefer not to be called Tinkerbell.  
  
Menardi: (slightly blackened) I'll show her! (Casts Flarestorm)  
  
Agatio: Yay! A fight! (Casts Fireball)  
  
[A large battle starts]  
  
Isaac: (eyes suddenly widen in horror. He quickly turns to Echo) Echo? I think I just realized one small problem with the way you've been handing out roles!  
  
Echo: (dodges another fireball from Karst) What's that?  
  
Isaac: Everyone except me is a Mars adept!  
  
Echo: (Suddenly freezes with horror at the realization, and is promptly knocked back a few feet by a Fire attack)  
  
Karst: Ha! That's for the mustache!  
  
Echo: (sitting up, singed) Ow! (She quickly shakes it off, and opens her laptop) Isaac! Get over here!  
  
[Isaac runs over, and Echo makes a transparent shield of author power surround them with her laptop while she types furiously]  
  
Isaac: (glances out towards the fiery mayhem outside) So, quickly! What's the plan?  
  
Echo: (still typing) Well, the best way to fight fire is obviously with water!  
  
Isaac: (looks hopeful) So we're bringing Mia in? Oh, and Picard?  
  
Echo: (shakes her head) No, of course not! It would ruin the plot I have worked out! (Finishes typing) There! (Clicks enter)  
  
Isaac: Hey! What'd you just do?!  
  
[Both Isaac and Echo are now dressed in black combat-type clothing, although Isaac still has his yellow scarf and Echo has her blue scrunchy]  
  
Echo: (grins proudly) We are now in completely fire-proof suits, and armed with the latest water-pumping technology! (She whips out the giant squirtgun strapped to her back) This is the lastest model of the Ultra Soaker 3000 Mega X series, complete with extra large storage tank, quick- pump air pressure, and the optional Qwick-Load refillable cartridges for when you run out of water mid-battle! (She points to the two watertanks strapped to the hips gunslinger style)  
  
Isaac: (admires his gun) Hey, can I keep this?  
  
Echo: (snorts) No! A water gun in Weyard? It wouldn't seem right! (She pulls out some black shades and puts them on) Let's go!  
  
[She makes the barrier that been protecting them disappear, and they charge out, guns pumping]  
  
Isaac: Take this, evil Sheriff if Notingham!  
  
Karst: (stops dead in her tracks) What the....?  
  
Agatio: (gets hit full in the face by Echo) Arghh! I'm hit! I'm hit!  
  
Menardi: (dives away from the powerful stream of water) They're too powerful!  
  
Saturos: (gets blasted) Ahh! There's no way we can fight against this! Retreat!  
  
Isaac: (watches the four retreating Mars Adepts, and spins his water gun expertly before he puts it back in its sheath on his back) Well! That was a blast!  
  
Garet: (sarcastically) Well, I'm glad you had fun!  
  
Echo and Isaac: (turn around to see their three comrades scorched and soaked.) Oops!  
  
JennaFairy: ~rude-sounding jingling~  
  
Echo: (frowns) Jenna! That wasn't very nice! Besides, it wasn't like we had much of a choice! (She looks around at the fire-stricken area) It looks like you all burned out a nice big chunk of the forest! (She walks over to her laptop, types something in, and suddenly both she and Isaac are in their normal clothes)  
  
Aaron: (realizing that the squirtguns are gone) Aww, man! I wanted to try those out!  
  
Echo: (frowns) Put one of those in your hands Aaron? I think not! (She sighs) We didn't even do a Robin Hood scene this time! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Well! That one turned out to be a little, um, odd! Sorry I didn't get to introduce Mia this time. It's already ten pages! I'll put her in the next one, promise!  
  
Anyway, I made up the squirtgun name, so if there really is one out there named that, and it wouldn't surprise me, I really didn't mean to copy anyone!  
  
Don't make me use my scrunchy on you, people! I want reviews! Please? 


	6. Mia gets into a Fight

Echo: (hiding in a dark closet with a flashlight and her laptop) Ha! Don't think Menardi will find me here! (She chortles smugly, then glances around) Lessee here. Got everything I need, Laptop, flashlight, the all-vital snack supply, my scrunchy......Hey! (She starts panicking) Ack! My scrunchy! It's gone! No! Where'd my scrunchy go?  
  
Unknown Voice: Oh, here it is. Found it on the floor!  
  
Echo: (totally flipping out now) Aaah-aah-ah! There's somebody in here with me! Aaah-ahh! (She starts waving the flashlight around wildly to find the speaker)  
  
Megan: (shielding her eyes from the light) Hey! Don't point that in my face!  
  
Echo: (in disbelief) Megan?!  
  
Megan: Yup!  
  
Echo: (gasping for breath) You almost gave me a heart-attack! Don't do that to me! (Looks confused) But what are you doing here? I thought Mia put you and Justin in charge of the Imil Sanctum!  
  
Megan: (scoffs) Huh! With the healing spring running 24/7, who needs a healer? And don't get me started on Justin! Ever since he stood up behind that pulpit he's been all full of himself. (She starts imitating Justin) Megan, go get this! Megan, go get that! Megan, the floor needs to be swept! Megan, the candles need to be lit! Megan, the pews are gathering dust again! (She continues ranting) Why do we even have pews?! I mean, I've never seen anybody use them! I asked Mia once, and she said that, come to think of it, she had never seen anyone use a pew in any of the sanctums she saw on her travels! What, are the Great Healers of Weyard desperate to have some sort of floor-obstructing furniture?! Or maybe they have secret movie theaters hidden in the back wall, and they just wait until everybody leaves, and have parties with popcorn and watch movies with all their friends! (gasps for breath, then continues, furious) That weasel Justin! He never invited me to one of those parties! Not once!  
  
Echo: (frowns) Calm down, Megan! Here! Maybe this will help! (Hands her some licorice)  
  
Megan: (pounces on it) Ooh! Candy!  
  
[While she's munching on the licorice, Echo puts her scrunchy back on her wrist and begins checking her e-mail. Her jaw drops]  
  
Echo: (happily) Hey! Got four reviews this time!  
  
(Reads first one) Yoshimi, of course! Glad to see you thought it was funny! Ooh, and I'm not the only one into mythology! I think it would be a lot of fun to do a Norse parody! The only problem would be the casting, as there's so many different parts, and some of the GS characters might get a little egotistic playing gods. Of course, Thor would have to be in it too. Still, (looks thoughtful) I might after I'm finished with this one! (Looks over his questions) 'Will Jenna get unfairied?' (Grins) Not in this chapter! 'Will Menardi get out of the garage?' (She glances at her watch) She escaped around forty-five minutes ago. 'Is EchoKazul doomed?' (Grimaces) Probably!  
  
(Next one) Sarah! Hi! Megaman X, huh? I happen to be a big fan of all three Megaman Battle Network games! (Megan stops eating and glares at her. She quickly continues) Not as much as the Golden Sun games, of course!  
  
(Next) Ooh! Ooh! Somebody new! Hi MercuryAdept! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to see you liked it!  
  
Megan: I like your choice of name!  
  
Echo: Ahem! Next reviewer! Hi Vyctori! Glad to see at least somebody appreciates my muse! (She sighs) Anyway, I can imagine that you're probably rooting for Menardi to find me right now, as I've managed to drop a tree on two of your favorite adepts, popped a mustache on a third, and by the end of this chapter there's going to be........ Duh-duh-duh-daaa,...... some windshipping! Please don't borrow Karst's scythe and come after me in the middle of the night!  
  
Echo: Anyway.... (she grabs a piece of paper and hands it to Megan) Read this!  
  
Megan: (Takes paper and flashlight from Echo) Why me?  
  
Echo: (knowingly) The scrunchy chose you!  
  
Megan: (indignant)I found it on the floor!  
  
Echo: (shrugs) Close enough!  
  
Megan: (grumbling) You're getting to be as bad as Justin! (Starts reading) EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood.  
  
Echo: (taking the paper back) Thank you!  
  
Megan: (thinks of something) Hey, if you don't own Robin Hood, who does?  
  
Echo: (stops) Hmm, never thought about that! It's an English Legend, so I suppose the people of England!  
  
Megan: (snorts) That's a lot of people that own Robin Hood, then!  
  
Echo: (about to reply, when the door suddenly bursts open)  
  
Menardi: (brandishing her scythe) Haha! I found you, you pathetic excuse for an author!  
  
Echo: Eep! [Menardi rushes at Echo, but is stopped when Echo chucks the flashlight at her forehead. Echo takes this opportunity and dashes out of the closet, skids on the carpet for a second, then rushes down the staircase. Menardi quickly recovers and gives chase, swinging her scythe madly and yelling out threats]  
  
Megan: (listens to the crashing and yelling downstairs) Wow! Well, I guess Echo won't be needing this soon! (She turns to Echo's snack supply, and begins digging through it)  
  
Starting Fic  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
[In the Tret-treehouse....]  
  
Echo: (pounding on Isaac's bedroom door) Isaac! I'm warning you! You had better get up this instant!  
  
Isaac: (muffled) Go'way! I'm sleeping!  
  
Echo: (warningly) Isaac!  
  
Isaac: Sleeeeeppppiiinngg!  
  
Echo: Come on! You have lots to do, and I'm leaving in a few minutes.  
  
Isaac: Good! So go already and let me sleep!  
  
Echo: Fine!  
  
[She stomps downstairs, where the other three adepts are waiting. Aaron is eating a bowl of sugar-encrusted cereal. Garet is half asleep at the table, occasionally being boinked awake by JennaFairy, at which point he takes a sip of coffee, and slowly nods off again]  
  
Echo: Jenna! Do me a favor and get Isaac's lazy butt out of bed and moving while I'm gone!  
  
JennaFairy: ~salutes sharply, then makes curious bell noises~  
  
Echo: No! You can't set him on fire! I've had enough fire for a while!  
  
Garet: (suddenly bolts upright) Fire?! Where?!  
  
Echo: There isn't any fire!  
  
Aaron: (eagerly) Can I make a fire?  
  
Echo: (getting really annoyed) No! No more fires! You guys almost burnt down half of Sherwood already! Jenna, just get Isaac going. You two boys, you keep out of trouble, or I'll turn you into gerbils when I get back!  
  
Aaron: Cool!  
  
Echo: (darkly) Don't tempt me, Aaron!  
  
JennaFairy: ~jingles curiously~  
  
Echo: (in response to Jenna's question) Oh, I'm going to go find a Merry Member who's not a pyromaniac!  
  
Garet: (sipping his coffee) Don't you need Isaac for that?  
  
Echo: (exasperated) Yes! But he won't get out of bed!  
  
Aaron: Not a very good Robin Hood, huh? He's supposed to be robbing the rich and stuff like that!  
  
JennaFairy: ~jingles evilly and rubs her tiny hands together in a very sinister way~  
  
Echo: (raises an eyebrow) Okay, but just remember, you're not allowed to kill him or set him on fire.  
  
JennaFairy: ~jingles innocently~  
  
Echo: (sighs) I almost hesitate to leave!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
[After a little bit of arguing, Echo finally leaves. She uses her author powers and warps to the castle in Nottingham. She appears in Mia's room]  
  
Mia: (surprised by Echo's sudden appearance) Eeeeekkk! (Hits Echo over the head with her frost wand)  
  
Echo: (holding her head) Ow! Owowow!  
  
Mia: (lowering her wand) Oh, sorry! It's just you!  
  
Echo: (rubbing her head) Of course it's me! Why'd you hit me? That really hurt!  
  
Mia: I said sorry! (She casts Ply) You try living in a castle filled with evil villains, and soon you'll be whacking everyone over the head with your Frost Wand too!  
  
Echo: (snorts) You mean my scrunchy? That's the only weapon I have!  
  
Mia: (thoughtfully) Well, you seem pretty dangerous with your author powers, too! (She laughs) You should've heard Karst ranting about her mustache when she got back yesterday! Hehe! And all four of them were soaked! (She looks a little worried) They doubled the price on poor Isaac's head, though.  
  
Echo: Which reminds me! Isaac needs some more Merry Members, and I was wondering if I could get a Mercury Adept in there, seeing as there's three Mars adepts already!  
  
Mia: (squeals) Of course I'll help Isaac! I've missed him so much, cooped up in this stupid castle all day! (She sighs) I tell you, it's no fun to be nobility! You can't do anything fun! (She frowns) Speaking of which, how am I supposed to get past the guards? I can't just walk up to them and tell them I'm running away to join an outlaw's band!  
  
Echo: (already has her laptop out and is typing) This outta work! (She hits enter)  
  
[Now both Mia and Echo are disguised as two travelers They both have big traveling robes on, and their hair is hidden under floppy hats. They're both armed with swords. As an afterthought, Echo takes off her hat, puts her hair in a ponytail with her scrunchy, then puts the hat back on so her scrunchy is hidden]  
  
Echo: (satisfied) There! Now nobody will recognize us!  
  
Mia: (wailing) Aahh! Look at these clothes! I look hideous!  
  
Echo: (puts her laptop safely out of sight under the oversized robes) Once we get safely into Sherwood, I'll change us back! Think of it this way, you're on a daring escape to find your love!  
  
Mia: (dreamily) Isaac!  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Let's get going, lover-girl!  
  
[They sneak through the hallway and down the steps, trying to get to the exit undetected. They make it through the castle okay. Unfortunately, they find Karst and several Proxian soldiers talking and mulling about the entrance]  
  
Mia: (whispering) Now what, o great author! We can't just waltz past them and walk outside! We'll never get out of this castle! It's too difficult!  
  
Echo: (winks) Nah, it's actually a lot easier then you think! Watch! (She suddenly stands up from where they had been hiding and starts shouting in a loud gruff voice) HAHA! LOOK AT THE SHERIFF"S BEAUTIFUL NEW MUSTACHE! YOU COULD USE IT AS A JUMPROPE!! YOU KNOW, IT LOOKS A LITTLE UNEVEN TO ME! AND IT'S LOSING ITS CURL! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY A LITTLE MORE WAX!  
  
[A few moments later, they find themselves thrown roughly out the castle door. Echo sits up and dusts herself off.]  
  
Echo: See? We're outside!  
  
Mia: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm thrilled. Jumping for joy. Honestly, was that the only plan you could come up with?!  
  
Echo: (defensively) Hey, it worked, didn't it?  
  
Mia: (standing up) All I can say is, the sooner we get to my Isaac, the better!  
  
[They both start walking towards Sherwood. About noon, they stop for lunch. Echo uses her laptop to make a picnic basket appear.]  
  
Mia: (eating a piece of fried fish) Hey, this is pretty good! Say, can't you change us back into our normal clothing now?  
  
Echo: (finishing up a hamburger) Nope, sorry! We're not totally out of the woods yet! (She chews thoughtfully) Or I should say totally in the woods!  
  
Mia: (glares at her) Do you have any idea how lame that was?  
  
Echo: Yeah, but I don't really care. (Pulls out a package of Ho-ho's and starts munching on them)  
  
[Suddenly a cloaked figure comes walking down the path. A hood hides his face, and he has a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to his back. He notices the disguised Mia and Echo, and walks up to them.]  
  
Cloaked Stranger: Good day to you, my good men.  
  
Mia: (indignant) We are not Mmff (Echo elbows her in the ribs, silencing her)  
  
Cloaked Stranger: (didn't notice) Do you mind sharing your food with another traveler. I didn't have any breakfast this morning thanks to my former friends (he emphasizes former), and I'm a little hungry.  
  
Echo: (indicates a spot next to them) Sure! We've got plenty of food! Whaddya want? (She rummages in the basket, and comes out with a plate of fried chicken) Chicken okay?  
  
Cloaked Stranger: (sitting down) Um, sure! (He begins to eat)  
  
Mia: (watching him) So, where are you going dressed like that?  
  
CS: (swallows before answering) Oh, I'm off to the Nottingham Castle. I hear that the beautiful Lady Mia is being held there. I'm going to see if she'll run away with me  
  
Echo: (kicking Mia before she says anything) Um, I've heard that Lady Mia is already spoken for!  
  
CS: (shrugs) Oh, I'm sure once she sees my face, she'll come!  
  
Mia: (a little angry) Oh, a little conceited today, aren't we? Well, I think it takes a lot more then a pretty face to impress me.....ah. (She finishes as Echo glares at her) *author's note: Sound it out, Mia, me-ah. Think about it for a bit, and it'll make sense*  
  
CS: (looks at Echo, confused) What's with your friend? He seems a little cranky!  
  
Echo: (glaring at Mia) Forgive him! (She emphasizes the him) He's just a little protective of the Lady Mia!  
  
CS: (sounding upset) Hey! Lady Mia is my girl! She doesn't need you to worry about her!  
  
Echo: Hey, I don't want a fight here!  
  
Mia: (standing up and drawing her sword, furious) I'm, er, Mia is not your girl! Like my friend said, I'm, er, Mia's already taken, and it's not by you! You stay away from me...ah!  
  
CS: (standing up and sounding dangerous) And like I said, Mia's my girl! You keep your hands off of her! (He reaches back as if to draw his sword, but stops when he feels the arrows) Oh, great! She had to shove me out the door with just the bow and arrows!  
  
Echo: (standing up) Well, too bad! You don't have a sword! Guess the fight's off!  
  
Mia: No it's not! Give him your sword, and I'll teach him some manners! Be careful of your pretty face!  
  
CS: (taking the sword from the reluctant Echo) Ha! I warn you, sir, I'm a very good swordsman!  
  
Mia: (narrowing her eyes) Bring it on!  
  
[The two of them started dueling. Mia is doing surprisingly well with the sword, but the cloaked stranger was telling the truth, and is very good.]  
  
Echo: (watching them) Oh, come on peoples! We don't have to fight! Let's settle this, um, diplomatically! [They continue fighting intensely for a few more minutes, then the cloaked stranger manages to knock the sword out of Mia's hands]  
  
CS: (breathing heavily) Ha! Now then, you stay away from Lady Mia! She's my girl!  
  
Mia: (Emphasizing every word) No I'm not!  
  
[She suddenly does a round-about kick and hits the cloaked stranger right in the face, and he flies straight back a few feet before landing in the dust]  
  
Mia: (brushing her hands off) There! Serves the creep right!  
  
Echo: (watching her in awe) Wow! Where did you learn to do that!  
  
Mia: (shrugs) From watching 'Walker: Texas Ranger'. It always seems to work for Chuck Norris!  
  
[Suddenly their attention is caught by the cloaked stranger groaning and sitting up. The hood had fallen off, revealing his face]  
  
Mia and Echo: (in shock) Isaac?!?  
  
Isaac: (holding his head and looking up, confused) Um, do I know you?  
  
Mia: (whips off her hat) Isaac, it's me!  
  
Isaac: (in disbelief) Mia?!  
  
Mia: (squeals and rushes over to him, grabbing him in a tight hug) Oh, Isaac! I missed you so much! It was such a drag in the castle, and Echo and I were going to go meet you in the forest but you were on your way to come rescue me instead! I'm sorry I called you a creep and kicked you in the face! I didn't recognize you! Of course I'm your girl!  
  
Isaac: (eyes bugging out)  
  
Echo: Um, Mia? I don't think Isaac can breathe!  
  
Mia: (lets go of him) Oh, sorry Isaac!  
  
Isaac: (gasps for breath) Thanks! I missed you too, Mia! That's why I was coming to get you! (He looks thoughtful) That, and Jenna threw me out the front door! She's surprisingly strong for a fairy! Anyway, will you join my band?  
  
Mia: (hugs him again) Of course!  
  
Isaac: Good! (He hugs her back, and Echo changes them back into their normal clothes. They set off again]  
  
Isaac: Now we can go tell Jenna that I went out and did some Robin Hood things! She says I don't do anything!  
  
Echo: (frowns) How do you know that? You can't speak Fairy!  
  
Isaac: (shrugs) Apparently Garet can! He translated for her.  
  
Echo: Garet knows Fairy? Huh, who would've thunk it!  
  
Mia: (counting off on her fingers) Let's see. So far you have Aaron, Jenna, whose been turned into a fairy, and Garet. Oh, poor Isaac! You must've had it rough! It's a good thing I'm here now!  
  
Ivan: (Walking out from behind a near-by tree) And me!  
  
Mia and Isaac: Aggh!  
  
Isaac: Ivan! What are you doing here!  
  
Echo: (frowning) Hey, yeah! We're supposed to find you, not the other way around!  
  
Ivan: (shrugs) I got sick of waiting for you. And that stupid harp music was giving me a head-ache!  
  
Mia: (confused) Harp music? Who are you supposed to be?  
  
Ivan: (sighs) I'm Allan a Dale, the bard. Only, I can't really play a harp, so Echo gave me a soundtrack of someone else playing. It plays on this new little CD player, and I managed to figure out how to turn the thing on, but for the life of me I can't figure out how to turn it off, so it keeps playing over and over! It was really getting on my nerves!  
  
Echo: (sighs) Well, I know how to turn it off. Take me to it!  
  
[They start following Ivan through the woods]  
  
Isaac: So, Ivan, tell me. What's you part here.  
  
Ivan: (looks thoughtful) Well, I'm supposed to ask for your help in rescuing Sheba.  
  
Mia: (looks concerned) Sheba's in trouble? But I saw her last week at the castle! She looked fine!  
  
Ivan: (nods) Yeah, but you see, Babi had paid Agatio lots of money to marry Sheba, and Agatio agreed!  
  
[They all stop in horror]  
  
Mia: (shocked) Babi and Sheba?! That's so wrong!  
  
Isaac: (agreeing with Mia) He's so old, and she's what, fourteen?  
  
Ivan: (nods) That's why we need to stop it! The wedding's in three days! If you help us, we'll both join your band of Merry Men!  
  
Echo: Umm, we decided to call it the band of Merry Members.  
  
Isaac: Or the Group of Tax Redistribution Agents!  
  
Mia: (looks at them oddly) Oookay! (Turns to Ivan) Of course Isaac will help you! Won't you Isaac!  
  
Isaac: (bows slightly) It's as good as done! I'll get the others! Now then, where's that blasted horn?! (he starts looking for his horn)  
  
Echo: (watching him) Don't tell me Robin Hood forgot his famous horn!  
  
Isaac: (a little annoyed) Well, Jenna shoved me out the door rather quickly this morning! I didn't know what was going on until I was already outside!  
  
Echo: (sighs, then gets out her laptop) Honestly! Authors have to do all the work! (A horn appears in Isaac's hands)  
  
Isaac: Thanks! (He blows three times on the horn and waits)  
  
[After they wait for about twenty minutes, Garet comes crashing out of the brush with JennaFairy on his shoulder, and Aaron right behind him]  
  
Mia: (impatiently) Took you long enough!  
  
Garet: (breathing heavily) Hey, you try running here all the way from the Tret-treehouse!  
  
Echo: (looking through her Robin Hood sources) But in the stories, Robin Hood's men always appear right away when he blows his horn!  
  
Isaac: (looks at her) How do they manage that? Do they stalk him through the forest, just waiting for his call so they can show themselves? (He snorts) Man, if so, the Merry Men really need to get a life!  
  
Garet: (glares at him) Either that, or Robin Hood really needs an Ego- check!  
  
JennaFairy: (laughs jingly at that)  
  
Ivan: (excited) Hey, look at Jenna! She's a fairy!  
  
JennaFairy: ~jingles huffily~  
  
Garet: (translating) She says, 'So what?'  
  
Ivan: (grins evilly) Now I can get back at her for all the midget jokes!  
  
Aaron: (looks around excitedly) So, who do we get to fight? Where's all the bad guys?  
  
Isaac: (sighing) There aren't any bad guys right here! I called you cause we need to go save Sheba! She has to marry Babi in three days!  
  
JennaFairy: ~Jingles in horror~  
  
Garet: (agreeing with her) He's so old, and she's what, fourteen?  
  
Isaac: Yeah, that's what we said!  
  
Echo: (frowns) Guys! The harp music is still playing! I don't want my CD player to run out of batteries!  
  
Ivan: Okay, umm. Let's see. I left it next to the harp, and the harp was next to a little pond....  
  
Mia: (impatiently) Which is where?  
  
Ivan: (irritably) Let me think!  
  
Echo: You don't remember?!  
  
Ivan: Hey! I have a lot on my mind! Just give me a few minutes, and I'll remember! (He looks around) All these trees look the same!  
  
{Suddenly a random man comes running through the forest, yelling at the top of his lungs)  
  
Random man: Aaah! Aaaah! Demon Harp! Demon Harp! (He notices the seven people staring at him) There's a possessed harp back there! I was walking down the path, when I heard music! I looked until I found a harp, but, (he starts to hyperventilate) there's noone there playing it! It's possessed! (He continues running through the forest) Demon Harp! Demon Harp! Aaaah!  
  
Ivan: (turns to the direction the man was running from) Oh, yeah! That's where I left it!  
  
[They walk until they reach the harp, and Echo turns off the CD player. The harp music stops.]  
  
Ivan: (relieved) Thank you! That music was really driving me nuts! (He turns to the others) Okay, what's the plan for saving Sheba?  
  
Echo: Well, first we need to find Friar Tuck.  
  
Aaron: How come?  
  
Echo: (glares at him) Don't question your author! That's the way it happens in the story!  
  
Hsu: (walking up) Hey guys! How's it going?  
  
Everyone: Hsu?!  
  
Echo: (throws her hands in the air) Oh sure! Everyone just come on in! Let's not follow the story line at all!  
  
Hsu: (frowns) My! Glad to see you too! I only came to tell you that there are some guys that want to see you.  
  
Echo: Huh?  
  
Hsu: (points to three men dressed in suits and carrying briefcases) They say they're from the Author's Warehouse, or something like that.  
  
Echo: (unhappily) Oh, great! (She turns to everyone) You guys stay here! I'll be back in a moment!  
  
[She walks over to the business men, and they start talking]  
  
Hsu: (turns to the six adepts) So, did you hear? I'm playing Friar Tuck!  
  
Isaac: (sarcastically) Oh, boy! Yippee! We're jumping for joy! (He starts to complain) You know, being Robin Hood, I should have more say in who joins! (He looks thoughtful) Just me and Mia, and our hideout is a deserted beach! That's my idea of a perfect Robin Hood scene!  
  
Mia: (starry eyed) Oh, Isaac! It sounds wonderful! (She snuggles up to him)  
  
Aaron: (holding his stomach) Ulgg. I think I'm going to be sick!  
  
Ivan: (also looking sick) I'm with you there!  
  
JennaFairy: (smacks Garet on the head) ~annoyed jingling~  
  
Garet: Why don't I make comments like that? Well, for one, at the moment you're a fairy, and two, I hate beaches! Too much water! (He shudders)  
  
Hsu: (looks nervous) You know, maybe I don't want to be Friar Tuck!  
  
[Suddenly Echo comes walking back. She looks very upset]  
  
Isaac: So, how'd it go?  
  
Echo: (unhappy) Well, they say they're representatives from the Author's Warehouse. Apparently, they weren't too happy that a third of Sherwood got burned down yesterday, and we've been temporarily kicked out until I can get this thing straightened out.  
  
Everyone: What?! (they look at each other, then start celebrating) Yay! We get a break!  
  
Echo: (interrupting them) Not so fast! We can still do this at my house!  
  
[The adepts instantly stop]  
  
Ivan: You're kidding, right?!  
  
Echo: Nope!  
  
Mia: But, you don't have a forest at you're house!  
  
Echo: (firmly) We have a grove of trees in our back yard. Come on, guys! I live on a small farm! We have plenty of room!  
  
Isaac: (shuddering) I have a bad feeling about this!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update! This was my longest chapter yet! I'll try and finish the next one soon!  
  
Anyway, please click on that button in the bottom left-hand corner and Review! Please! 


	7. Improvising at Echo's house

EchoKazul: (sitting at the kitchen table) Okay! Let's check the e-mail!  
  
Garet: (walks into kitchen and sees Echo) Echo! You're alive!  
  
Echo: (snorts) Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Garet: (shrugs) Well, last I heard, Menardi was chasing you around with that over-sized weed-whacker, and knowing Menardi....(he trails off) What'd ya do to her, anyway?  
  
Echo: (looks up) Hmm? Oh! Well, I had decided that Menardi had way too much energy to burn, so I found an alternative means for her to use up all that spare energy besides chasing around and trying to cause bodily harm to innocent authors.  
  
Garet: So what did you do?  
  
Echo: Oh, I just brought in a small group of kindergartners to entertain her. I figured that there's probably no other creature on the face of the planet that has more energy then a six year old.  
  
Garet: (shocked) What?!  
  
[Suddenly Menardi tears through the kitchen with nine or ten small children hot in pursuit. She has several butterfly clips randomly clipped in her hair and several G.I. Joe stickers stuck to her cape]  
  
Menardi: (yelling as she runs) Get away from me, you little monsters!  
  
Little Girl 1: (holding up a hat and some beaded necklaces) Whee! Dress-up! Let's play dress-up!  
  
Little Girl 2: And then we'll play house!  
  
Little Boys 1, 2, & 3: (holding up some action figures) Ultra Warriors! Let's play Ultra Warriors!  
  
Little Girls 3 & 4: (holding up little horse figures) Yay! My Pretty Ponies! We're going to play to play My Pretty Ponies!  
  
Menardi: Aaahhhhh! (Streaks out of the room, still closely followed by the children waving their toys)  
  
Garet: (watches them go) You know, that almost borders on cruel and unusual punishment!  
  
Echo: (turns back to her computer) Oh, well! Hey, while you're here, you might as well read this! (She hands Garet the piece of paper)  
  
Garet: (taking the paper from her) But I wasn't hit by the scrunchy! Why do I have to do it?  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes and flicks the scrunchy at Garet. It hits him on the forehead) There! Now you were hit by the scruchy! Now read it!  
  
Garet: (grumbles, but begins reading) EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood.  
  
Echo: Thank you! (She turns back to her computer) And now let's look over those lovely reviews!  
  
(Reads first one and waves) Hi Yoshimi! You liked my trick to escape the castle with Mia? Don't worry, I knew I wouldn't get thrown in jail, 'cause there had happened to be a little 'accident' last week involving Agatio and the jail's wood-burning stove, so the jail is temporarily out of order. So her only other choices were to kill me or throw me out, and I had spoken with her earlier, and she knows that she can't go around killing people if she ever wants to get rid of that mustache.  
  
(Next) Sarah! Hi! Pretty neat website! Good luck with your Golden Sun comics. If you need sprites, I remember a website called the Venus Lighthouse that had a bunch that you could download. And it seems that everyone thinks my house is doomed!  
  
(Next) Ack! High King Isaac, don't die! I need my reviewers! Lookit, Lookit, I'm updating!  
  
(Next) And MecuryAdept! Hi again! Isaac's glad that Mia's finally arrived too.  
  
Garet: (snorts) He's been talking about nothing else for some time!  
  
(Next) Akachi! Hi! Um, hehe, nice little author in demon-mode! I'm updating, see! No need to send a sugar-high pyromaniac to my house! Besides, I already have seven of them! (Shudders) Pity me!  
  
[Suddenly the door bursts open, and Menardi makes another dash through the kitchen]  
  
Menardi: (running) Aaahhhhhhh!  
  
Little kids: (chasing) Yaaayyyyy!  
  
[They run outside again]  
  
Garet: (watching them go): I almost feel sorry for her!  
  
Echo: (watching them as well) You know, I almost felt a hint of pity as well! (She thinks for a moment) Okay, now it's gone! I'll start the fic now!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
[Echo, the six adepts, and Hsu suddenly find themselves in Echo's yard, after being kicked out of Sherwood Forest]  
  
Garet: (looking around) Okay, O Wise Author! How are we going to do this?!  
  
JennaFairy: (sitting on his shoulder) ~nods and jingles in agreement~  
  
Echo: (waves hand non-chalantly) We'll have to do some improvising, but we'll manage!  
  
Ivan: (looks over script) Okay, let's see here. We're supposed to start this off with Robin Hood meeting Friar Tuck by a wide river. One thing leads to another, and Robin Hood eventually insults Hsu. (He looks up at Isaac expectantly)  
  
Isaac: Huh? Oh! Insult! (He turns to Hsu) Um, you look funny.  
  
Hsu: (snorts in contempt) Is that the best you can come up with? Honestly, you're supposed to be the clever leader who helped saved the world, and the best insult you could come up with is 'you look funny'?!  
  
Isaac: (annoyed) I wasn't actually trying to insult you, I was just following the script! If I really wanted to insult you, I would've mentioned the fact that you waddle when you walk, you're little pretty-boy hairstyle was in style about fifty years ago, you could be the poster-boy for the Tubby-man Candy Factory, you make Ivan look tall, and you're a wuss who has to have his little sister save his sorry behind everytime he run into a little trouble!  
  
Aaron: Ooh! Ouch!  
  
Ivan: (looking up from the script) I don't know whether to take that height comparison as a compliment or an insult.  
  
Hsu: (face turning red) Why you! You're just a little....! Grrr! Ivan! What do I get to do next?!  
  
Ivan: (glancing back down at the script) Says here that Friar Tuck then dunks Robin Hood in the river!  
  
Isaac: (upset) Hey! No way!  
  
Hsu: (suddenly grins) I can handle that! Where's the river?  
  
[Everyone turns to look at Echo]  
  
Echo: Umm, I'm afraid I don't have any rivers near my house!  
  
Garet: (helpfully) What about a lake?  
  
Isaac: Garet! I don't want to get dunked!  
  
Echo: (shaking her head) No, 'fraid not!  
  
Ivan: Creek?  
  
Isaac: Ivan! Don't give them ideas!  
  
Echo: Nope!  
  
Jennafairy: ~jingles~  
  
Isaac: Jenna! You too?  
  
Echo: No, not even a swimming pool!  
  
Mia: Well, I guess we'll just have to skip this part! Good. I don't want to see my Isaac get dunked! (She hugs him)  
  
Isaac: (snorts) Glad to see someone is still on my side!  
  
Echo: (snaps her fingers) Hey! I know!  
  
[She leads them to the other side of her yard. Everyone looks down to where she is pointing]  
  
Hsu: (raising an eyebrow) That's the best you can come up with?  
  
Garet: (looking down at it) But it's a small fishpond!  
  
Echo: Hey, it's either this or the sprinkler!  
  
Mia: I hate to point this out to you, Echo, but there's no way that Hsu's going to dunk Isaac in that if Isaac doesn't want him to.  
  
Aaron: (raises his hand) I'll help!  
  
Isaac: (glares at him darkly) Do you want to end up in there, Aaron?  
  
Echo: (throwing up her hands in defeat) Fine, we'll skip the dunking. Ivan, what happens next?  
  
Ivan: (glancing down at script) Um, they start fighting. It's a draw, so Robin Hood blows his horn for his Merry Men, Ow! (JennaFairy whacks him on the head) Excuse me, Merry Members, while Friar Tuck blows on the little whistle around his neck.  
  
Hsu: (holds up the tiny whistle) You mean this one?  
  
Ivan: (nods) Yup!  
  
Mia: Hey, but Isaac could easily whip Hsu in any fight!  
  
Hsu: (laughs) Don't be too sure of that! I am a Kung-Fu master, after all! (He starts going into several karate poses) Hwooooo! Hiyya!  
  
Isaac: (watching him, bored) Hsu, don't make me bury you under another boulder!  
  
[Hsu leaps at Isaac and tries to karate chop him. Isaac steps aside and Hsu flies harmlessly past him. He then casts Mother Gaia]  
  
Hsu: (lying on the ground) Ow!  
  
Mia: (casting ply on him) Told you so!  
  
Isaac: (shrugs) So now what? I mean, there's not much point in me calling my Group of TRA* if I've already whipped him!  
  
Aaron: (pipes up) Not to mention the fact we're already all here!  
  
Hsu: (shakily stands up, then grabs his whistle) Well, then, I'll just blow on my whistle! (He blows as hard as he can, but no sound comes out) What?! Hey! It's broken!  
  
Echo: (suddenly stiffens as she realizes something) Hey! That whistle was supposed to call Friar Tucks dogs!  
  
Ivan: (checking over script) Um, yup!  
  
Echo: (continues) So it's a dog whistle!  
  
Hsu: (looks at it, enlightened) So that's why it didn't make any noise!  
  
Echo: No! What I mean is..  
  
[Suddenly there is a bark and three blurs. The biggest one jumps on Hsu, who loses his balance and falls backwards into the fishpond]  
  
Echo: (finishes lamely) ...we have some dogs! (She sighs) Hsu, meet Sadie, our Saint Bernard!  
  
Hsu: (surfaces, sputtering, and glares at the big happy dog)  
  
Echo: (waves towards the other two) And that's Sheena and Turk.  
  
Aaron: (suspiciously) Hey! But Turk's a goat!  
  
Echo: (shrugs) Yeah, I know! But for some odd reason unknown to us, he thinks he's a dog! (She turns and coos at him, scratching him between his horns) Don't you, Turk?  
  
Turk: (bleats happily and wags his tail)  
  
Mia: (looks at Echo) You are so weird!  
  
Isaac: (rolls his eyes) Okay, so our author has a scrunchy for a muse and a pet goat that thinks he's a dog. What else?  
  
Hsu: (crawls out of the pond and tries to wring out some of the muddy water) She also has a very dirty fish pond!  
  
Echo: (defensively) Hey, I'm going to clean it! Just not right now!  
  
Mia: (watches the muddy Hsu try to clean himself off) Here, let me help! (She casts douse)  
  
Hsu: (hair plastered to his face and water running down his face. Rather sarcastically) Thanks a lot, Mia! I wasn't nearly wet enough!  
  
Aaron: (looks around) Hey! Where's my brother and Jenna?  
  
Echo: (head snaps up, suddenly very nervous) They're not here?!  
  
Isaac: (looks around) Um, doesn't look like it! (He shakes his head) This isn't good! Where do you think they went?  
  
Ivan: (snorts) This is Garet we're talking about! Where else would he go?  
  
Echo: (slaps her forehead) The kitchen!  
  
[They all dash off towards the house, and skid into the kitchen, where they find Garet sitting at the table with a large bowl in front of him. Next to him is a smaller bowl, on which JennaFairy is sitting daintily on the rim]  
  
Echo: What do you think you are doing?!  
  
Garet: (looking down at his bowl) Um, enjoying some Easy Mac and Spaghettios. It's all we could find!  
  
JennaFairy: (holds up a half-eaten macaroni noodle that is impaled on a toothpick) ~Jingles cheerfully~  
  
Mia: (raises an eyebrow) Well, that's nutritious!  
  
Echo: (frowning) Hey, don't make fun of my favorite foods!  
  
Isaac: (looks around) Well, nothing's been burned or set on fire! It looks like we made it in time!  
  
Garet: (snorts) Oh, come on! I'm not that bad of a cook!  
  
Mia: (raises an eyebrow) Oh, really? Garet, you're the only person I know who's ever set a bowl of Cheerio's on fire!  
  
Garet: (protesting) Hey, I just wanted to see what they'd taste like heated up!  
  
Ivan: (shuddering) Or what about that time when Jenna tried to make eggsalad? Man, I never even knew mayonnaise was that flammable!  
  
Echo: (suddenly gets nervous) Um, you know what? I am now declaring my kitchen off limits. Come on everybody! Out! (She shoos everyone outside, including a protesting Garet clinging to his bowl of Easy Mac)  
  
Aaron: (suddenly looking up after being shoved out the door) Hey, what's that noise?  
  
[Everyone stops and listens. There is a sound of a large motor running down by the horse barn.]  
  
Echo: Oh, Thunder! The tractor!  
  
[She breaks out running towards the barn. After a moment, everyone else follows, more out of curiosity then anything. The two dogs and the goat trail happily behind Hsu]  
  
Karst's voice: Oh for Pete's sake, brake you idiot! Brake!  
  
[There is a loud crashing noise]  
  
Karst's voice: (tinged with sarcasm) Or have the solid brick wall brake for you! Either way works!  
  
[They round the corner to see the tractor plowed half-way through the brick shed's wall. Karst is climbing among the rubble, trying to dig Agatio out while grumbling under her breath]  
  
Karst: (mumbling angrily to herself) Honestly! An IQ equal to that of a hamster, and yet he still somehow manages to figure out how to start any piece of dangerous equipment in seconds! Can't turn them off, mind you, but how to turn them on! Yes, and then get them going at a speed that Jupiter would be jealous of! (Her handlebar mustache twitches irritably)  
  
Echo: (staring at the crashed tractor) Ahh! The tractor! (She sees the caved-in shed) Ahh! The tool shed!  
  
Agatio: (finally digs himself out) Wow! That was fun! Ow! (Karst whaps him upside the head)  
  
Echo: (visibly upset) You crashed my dad's tractor into my brother's tool shed! They're both going to kill me!  
  
Karst: (notices her) Ahh! It's that crazy author again!  
  
Echo: (frowns) Would you like a nice goatee to go with that mustache, 'cause you're traveling down the right path for it rather quickly!  
  
Karst: (points at Agatio) But's he's the one who stole the tractor and crashed it! Do something to him! (Her eyes light up) Hey! Can you turn him into a rabbit? I've always wanted a fluffy pet rabbit! They're so cute!  
  
[Everyone stares]  
  
Echo: (shakes her head) No I won't turn him into a rabbit! The Sheriff of Nottingham does not have a fluffy bunny as a pet!  
  
Agatio: (looking around) Huh? Bunny? Where's the bunny?  
  
Karst: (looks at him then groans) How come I get stuck with him? Menardi is so lucky! At least Saturos is sane!  
  
Garet: (looks around) Hey, where are those two, anyway?  
  
Karst: Oh, they're off guarding that blonde chick. She kept frying Agatio, so I called in for their help. (She glares at everyone) We're getting an awful lot of money from Babi for this marriage, so I don't want you guys to mess it up! Got it?!  
  
Isaac: (taking a defensive position) Ha! And you think that we'll just step aside?!  
  
Ivan: (standing next to Isaac) There's no way I'll let my Sheba marry that old creep!  
  
Agatio: (drawing his sword) Goodie! Another fight!  
  
Echo: (stepping between them) Hey! I don't want my place burned down! (She glares around threateningly) The first person to attack gets donkey ears!  
  
[Everyone freezes, then slowly puts their weapons away]  
  
Ivan: (protests) But Echo! They have Sheba! We have to save her!  
  
Echo: (firmly) Burning down my house is not going to help Sheba any! We can help her once we get back into Sherwood! (She cheers up a little) Besides, the church is just outside of Nottingham! They can't do anything until we all get back there anyway! Ivan: (thinks it over) I suppose!  
  
Isaac: (waves toward the Proxian adepts) What about those two?  
  
Karst: (grins evilly) That's just it! You can't ever be rid of us! We'll just follow you around until we get back to Nottingham, where a hundred Proxian soldiers will meet us! Then you shall all be captured and beheaded! (She laughs evilly)  
  
Agatio: (jumps in) Yeah! And then we'll hang ya!  
  
Garet: (thinks this over) Um, how is that supposed to work? I mean, hang us after we've been beheaded?  
  
Aaron: (looks at JennaFairy, who's back on Garet's shoulder) How would you hang a fairy anyway? I think they're too tiny!  
  
Karst: (looks annoyed) The point is, you'll be dead! No-one will stop the wedding! We'll be rich!  
  
Echo: I don't think so! (whispers something to Hsu)  
  
Hsu: (suddenly grins nastily and throws his little dog whistle to Agatio) Here, catch!  
  
Agatio: (catches the whistle and looks at it) Umm, what's this for?  
  
Echo: (shrugs) It's an invisible whistle! No matter how hard you blow on it, you can't hear it!  
  
Agatio: (looks interested) You mean it makes an invisible sound?  
  
Karst: (looks suspicious) Don't blow on it! They're up to something!  
  
Agatio: (already blew on it) (rather happily) Wow! They're right! It didn't make a sound!  
  
[Suddenly there's a yelp and a bleat, and the three pets come racing towards the two adepts]  
  
Karst: (running from Sadie and Sheena) Achk! They're slobbery! Yuck! Slobber!  
  
Agatio: (stares confusedly at the small goat standing in front of him) Umm, is this a trick? That's just a goat! Omph! (Suddenly Turk rears up and butts him in the stomach. He gasps for breath, the wind knocked out of him) Ow! Oh, no! (His eyes grow huge with realization) No mere goat has that strength and agility! Nooo! It's the goat demon from the pits of Hades! (He backs away from Turk) Um, nice demon-goat! Don't shake your head like that! Help! (He takes off running with the small, angry goat close behind him)  
  
[Everyone watches them run off]  
  
Mia: Well, that was easier then I expected!  
  
Hsu: (walks over and picks up the whistle that Agatio had dropped) Hey, can I bring those three to Sherwood with us?  
  
Echo: (shrugs) I don't care! As long as it's okay with Isaac fo them to join his band!  
  
Isaac: (sighs) Sure, why not?  
  
Aaron: After all, the more the merrier! And we're Merry Members! So we have to be merry! Which means we need to get all the people, or animals, we can to join us!  
  
Garet: Um, that didn't make any sense!  
  
Mia: (rolls her eyes) Aaron, just don't think, okay?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know! That took me way to long to update! Sorry! Who knows, the next time might take a while too! I still have to convince the Agents at the Author Warehouse to let us back into Sherwood. A lot of reviews might help it go faster! ~Hint, hint~  
  
* For those of you who had forgotten, Group of TRA stands for Group of Tax Redistribution Agents, Isaac's name for his Merry Men! 


	8. Sheba's Saved!

EchoKazul: (Still sitting at kitchen table, typing)  
  
Ivan: (bursts in shouting) Echo! You're needed in the...  
  
Echo: (interrupts him) SHHHH!  
  
Ivan: (stops) Huh?  
  
Echo: Quiet Ivan! They just went to sleep! (She points to the corner, where Menardi is sitting, propped up against the wall and snoring soundly. All of the little kids are snuggled up to her, sound asleep)  
  
Ivan: (mouth dropping) Is that Menardi?!  
  
Echo: (looks at the sleeping forms) Yeah, aren't they cute! You should have seen them! They were playing dress-up house, when suddenly all of the Pretty Ponies were kidnaped by an evil giant who was posing as a door-to- door salesman, so the Ultra-warriors came home from work early and rescued them! Menardi played the Pretty Pony Princess, who's alter-ego is the Ultra- warrior's leader. I guess they all got worn out!  
  
Ivan: (mouth still hanging open) Is that Menardi?!  
  
Echo: (looks at him, concerned) Um, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: (still staring) Is that Menardi?!  
  
Echo: (sighs) It must've been the shock. (She leads him over and sits him down on a chair. She then walks back to her computer) Time to check the E- mails!  
  
(First one) Hi Yoshimi! (She frowns) Have you been having trouble with Fanfiction.net too? It took me about four or five tries to get my last chapter up. (Sighs, then cheers up) But it's so sweet of you to offer the Theater for A Mudshipper's Romeo and Juliet to get my Sherwood back! But you seem to have enough trouble yourself, between the Angry Rabble destroying your house in Weyard Weekly and the shopping sprees in Romeo and Juliet. Besides, (chuckles evilly) I've discovered a way!  
  
(Next) Mercury! Thanks! I hope I'm getting better!  
  
(Next) Yay! High King Isaac survived! Glad to see I'm not the only one with strange pets! We had this cockatiel named Lassie once who hated cats and was constantly attacking them. Our poor housecat was constantly being abused by him. If he saw one outside, he would fly into and attack the window, trying to get to the cat. Um, notice how I'm referring to him in past tense?  
  
(Next) Ha! A new reviewer! Cowpuppyo! Hi! Um, threatening me with a Chibi? If you've read Yoshimi's Romeo and Juliet, then you'd know I've just been beat up by a bunch of them! (shudders) I'm updating!  
  
Echo: Well, I think that's all of them! Time to do the disclaimer! (She turns and flicks her scrunchy at Ivan. It hits him on the head)  
  
Ivan: (snaps out of the daze he was in) Huh? What happened? (He sees the scrunchy that had fallen in his lap and picks it up, realization dawning on his face) Oh, no!  
  
Echo: (cheerfully) Yup! Here you go! (She hands him a piece of paper)  
  
Ivan: (takes it, complaining) But I've already done the disclaimer once! Why me?  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Don't question the scrunchy! You were chosen!  
  
Ivan: (snorts) You mean you're too lazy to go out and shoot it at someone else! (He grumbles a bit more, but reads) EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood.  
  
Echo: (takes the paper back) Thank you!  
  
Ivan: (grumbles) Yeah, yeah.  
  
Echo: So what was it you were saying when you burst in?  
  
Ivan: (sits up quickly) Ahh! I had forgotten! You're needed in the back yard! Megan's back there, and she's acting really weird and bouncing all over the yard! We tried asking her what happened, but she won't stay still long enough! She's wreaking havoc!  
  
Echo: (shocked) What?!  
  
Ivan: She's like a human ping-pong!  
  
Echo: (frowns) But, I just saw her a little while ago and she was fine! I....(she trails off, and her eyes go wide with horror) Oh, no! (She bolts upstairs)  
  
Ivan: (following her) What?! What happened?  
  
Echo: (running) I had left my Snack Sack behind when I fled from Menardi! That snack sack had enough candy in it to give an entire army a sugar buzz!  
  
[Echo skids to a halt in front of the closet and flings open the door. She looks down in horror]  
  
Ivan: (looks at the empty sack) That explains a lot!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Isaac: (as they walk through Sherwood) Echo, I can't believe you bribed the Agents from the Author Warehouse to get Sherwood back!  
  
Ivan: What I can't believe is they actually accepted it! I mean, two-dozen packages of Number-Two pencils and a box of notebooks doesn't seem all that great to me!  
  
Echo: (shrugs) It's all in how you word it! I just told them they might be needing those items for any new scenes, 'cause Agatio was getting bored at my place, and had been talking of maybe going over to the Author Warehouse and looking over their computers to see how they actually work. (She winks) Nothing like old fashion paper and pencil for writing, eh?  
  
Hsu: (with both dogs and Turk walking behind him) In other words, unless they let us back in, their computers are history! Isn't that black-mail?  
  
Echo: (readjusts the scrunchy on her wrist) Like I said, it's all in how you word it!  
  
Mia: (walking next to Isaac) So, what are we going to do about Sheba? The wedding's this afternoon!  
  
Ivan: (frowns) Yeah! There's no way I'm going to let her get married to that creep!  
  
Garet: We're all behind ya, Ivan!  
  
JennaFairy: ~jingles in agreement~  
  
Aaron: (looks excited) Do we get to beat up the bad guys?!  
  
Mia: (rolls her eyes) Aaron!  
  
[They stop a little ways from the church, hidden in a grove of trees. They all sit down and start planning. Echo uses her laptop to make a box of Ding- Dongs appear.]  
  
Echo: (while eating) Okay, the script says that it's just supposed to be Agatio, as he's the evil bishop, and maybe a few guards, but knowing them, they wouldn't trust Agatio to do this by himself.  
  
Garet: (snorts) I wouldn't either!  
  
Echo: (continuing) So I'll bet that Saturos, Menardi, and Karst probably won't be too far away when the said wedding's supposed to start.  
  
Isaac: (munching on a Ding-dong) Alright, here's the plan!  
  
Aaron: (interrupts him) We charge in there and beat up the bad guys!  
  
Isaac: (Frowns) No! They're not even there yet! We need to wait for them to arrive!  
  
Aaron: (eagerly) And then we beat them up?  
  
Isaac: (rolls his eyes) Aaron, why don't you climb up that big rock there and be a look-out, okay? You're job is to tell us when they come!  
  
Aaron: (thinks it over, then grins) Hey, okay! I brought my feathers and warpaint just in case! (He opens up the bag he's been carrying to show them) I'll put it on while waiting up there!  
  
Echo: (watches the young red-head grab four Ding-dongs, the scramble up the rock) Maybe we'll have some peace and quiet now!  
  
Isaac: (nods) That's what I was hoping. Alright then. Once Agatio arrives, I'll go to the church disguised as a bard. (He looks at Ivan) Speaking of which, could I borrow your harp?  
  
Ivan: (shrugs and hands it over)  
  
Isaac: (continues) While I'm in there, you guys will take care of Karst, Menardi, and Saturos as they arrive. Hsu, you take your three 'dogs' and go after Karst. She doesn't seem to like them very much. Garet, you, Jenna, Ivan and Mia take care of the other two.  
  
Echo: (glares at them) And be EXTREMELY careful with the fire, 'k? I just got us back in, and I don't wanna get kicked out again.  
  
Mia: Don't worry, Echo. I'll put out any fires they start. So! (She looks up at Aaron) Who's lucky enough to get David of D.?  
  
Isaac: (shrugs) I suppose he can go with Hsu.  
  
Hsu: (protesting) No!  
  
Garet: (grins evilly) Yes!  
  
Ivan: Hey Isaac, how are you going to disguise yourself? We don't exactly have a costume shop here!  
  
Echo: (brightens) Actually, yes we do! I remembered that Robin and Co. disguise themselves often, so I brought along the box that has all of my family's old Halloween costumes in it! It's in the Tret-treehouse, but I can get it!  
  
[She opens up her laptop and starts typing. She clicks enter, and suddenly a huge cardboard box falls out of the sky and lands in front of them with a 'whumph']  
  
Isaac: Wow. That'll work! (He starts digging through the box)  
  
Echo: (nods) I'll go with Isaac and make sure he doesn't have too much trouble with Agatio. (She frowns) They should be arriving soon. (Hollers up to Aaron) See anything yet?  
  
Aaron: (peering down over the rock, once again covered in his 'warpaint' and feathers) Yup! I see some cool clouds that kinda look like huge fire- breathing dragons duking it out!  
  
Echo: Huh?  
  
Aaron: Ooh! And there's one that looks like a giant catapult ready to rain firey doom upon a helpless village!  
  
Garet: (frowns) Forget the clouds!  
  
Mia: Aaron! You're supposed to be our lookout!  
  
Isaac: What do you see on the ground?  
  
Aaron: Huh? Oh, well, now I see a herd of them weird Fork-Wielding Pink Rodents bounding across the meadow! Does that help?  
  
Ivan: (looks confused) What?!  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Let's just say the Pink Rodents are substituting for deer in this story.  
  
Ivan: (still looks confused) Oh.  
  
Aaron: Man, if I just had Isaac's bow and arrow! Bam! Bam! Fresh venison!  
  
Isaac: (indignantly) Bow and Arrows do not go 'Bam Bam'!  
  
Garet: Yeah, in your case, Isaac, it's more of a 'Thwip, Twing, Crash! Clatter, Twang, Thump, Bang, OW! (Isaac hits him over the head with his bow)  
  
Hsu: (shudders) Rat-meat venison?! Yuck!  
  
JennaFairy: ~Jingles in disgust~  
  
Echo: (looks thoughtful) Actually, I've tried it, and real deer meat tastes pretty good!  
  
JennaFairy: (glares at Echo) ~jingles insultingly~  
  
Echo: (indignant) I am not a Bambi-killer! I've never even picked up a gun! The only weapon I own is my scrunchy, which doesn't do a whole lot against deer!  
  
Hsu: (looks confused) Who's Bambi?  
  
Mia: Okay, does anyone besides me notice we're getting way off track here?  
  
Echo: (takes a deep breath) Okay, we'll try wording this very carefully. (Looks up at Aaron) Aaron! Is there any human being walking down the pathway towards the church this moment?  
  
Aaron: Umm, you mean that weird blue guy, a few soldiers that look like miniature versions of him, a blonde chick who keeps crackling with electricity, and WHOA! How old is that guy?! Man, talk about your old coot!  
  
[Everybody scrambles quickly to their feet]  
  
Ivan: That's them!  
  
Isaac: (picks up the harp) Okay, then. I'll get going to the church and stall them as long as I can. You guys come and help me as soon as you're done with your assignments!  
  
[They make their way towards the church, and split into three groups. Isaac and Echo head for the church, Hsu, the dogs and goat, and Aaron (warpaint and all) head one way, while Mia, Garet, JennaFairy, and Ivan go the other.]  
  
Echo: Isaac, are you sure that costume's going to work?  
  
Isaac: (muffled) Ha! Let's see them recognize me as this!  
  
[He's dressed in an old Frankenstein outfit, complete with green rubber mask. He's also carrying Ivan's small harp]  
  
Echo: (Frowns) That looks so wrong! Frankenstein with a harp!  
  
Isaac: (through the mask) I still don't get who this Frankenstein person is. I mean, he's green! And has these bolts sticking out of his neck! (He points to the rubber bolts that are part of the costume) What's up with that? (He suddenly stops) Hey, didn't Aaron say that there were several Proxian guards traveling with Agatio and Sheba?  
  
Echo: (frowns as he points ahead) Yeah, I can see four of them, guarding the door.  
  
Isaac: Wow, they're really making sure that Agatio doesn't mess this up!  
  
Echo: (looks at her) Wouldn't you? I mean, this is Agatio we're talking about! So, what's the plan, bold FrankenRobin of Locksley?  
  
Isaac: (turns to her hopefully, giving puppy-eyes through the mask's eyeholes) It'll take me too long to take all four of them out. Couldn't you do something?  
  
Echo: (surprised) Me?!  
  
Isaac: Well, you are the author!  
  
Echo: (frowns) Yes! The keyword is author! Not hitman! (Thinks) I mean hitwoman.  
  
Isaac: (exaggerated sigh that's amplified by the mask) Well then, I guess I'll have to take them out. Of course when the fight starts, they'll fight back, and they'll probably spew quite a few fireballs. There'll be several trees lost, maybe a grass fire, and we'll get kicked out again and end back up at your place, but, hey, it's all in the name of freedom, right? (He looks at her hopefully)  
  
Echo: (sighs) Fine! Since you put it that way....  
  
[She sits down, opens her laptop and starts typing. After a few minutes, she clicks 'enter', then folds the laptop back up.]  
  
Echo: There!  
  
Isaac: (rips off the mask) Gaia! That was getting stuffy! (He looks at the four guards still milling by the door, confused) Hey! Echo! Nothing happened!  
  
Echo: (smirks) Nothing, you say?  
  
[Suddenly, in the distance, jingly music can be heard. It gets louder and louder. The Proxian guards looked at each other nervously, trying to figure out what was coming]  
  
Isaac: (chuckling nervously) Echo? What did you just do?  
  
Echo: (still smirking) Something that'll drive the Proxians absolutely nuts!  
  
[The jingly music gets louder and louder. It slowly becomes recognizable as 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. All of a sudden, an ice cream truck bursts out of the underbrush and zips past the guards, blasting out it's cheerful music loudly. The Proxian guards freeze for a moment, then drop their weapons and start chasing the truck frantically, wildly waving their arms as they rapidly gain on the white truck]  
  
Isaac: (watches as Agatio zips out the front door, racing to catch up with his men and the truck) Shoot. There goes my reason for being disguised!  
  
Echo: (eyes widen as the five Proxians gain on the fleeing truck) Thunder! They're too fast! They're going to catch it! (She whips out the laptop again, frantically typing) Run, ice cream truck, run!  
  
[She clicks 'enter' again, and a rocket booster appears on top of the truck. Flames shoot out of the back, and it kicks up dirt and grass as it speeds over the grassy hills, 'Pop goes the Weasel' playing madly. The five Proxians could be seen bounding after it as it disappears in the distance.]  
  
Echo: (stands up and puts away laptop) The infamous ice-cream truck, the Siren of Prox! (Dusts herself off) Let's go get Sheba, shall we? With just Babi left, it shan't be too difficult!  
  
Isaac: (Glares at her) Talk about your anti-climax! Where's all the hero stuff I'm supposed to be doing?  
  
Echo: Hey! You were the one who wanted to get the author involved! That's what happens!  
  
[Isaac rolls his eyes and refuses to answer as he marches into the church. A few minutes later, Babi is thrown out the front door into the dust]  
  
Sheba: (still inside the church) This is what I think of your marriage proposal, you old goat!  
  
Echo: (covers her eyes as the sounds of a Shine Plasma crackle through the air)  
  
Babi: (slightly blackened and sizzling) Ow!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Ack! Sorry it took me so long to update this one! I had it typed up to nine pages, then all of a sudden my computer crashed and I found myself back to page four, so I had to type this all over again. It was actually different the first time around, as Isaac actually fought Agatio, but I kinda liked this version better. Will try to update soon!  
  
Use that little button on the bottom left corner, PLEASE! 


	9. Echo feels evil

Ivan: (pointing and gasping for breath) See? There she is!  
  
Echo: (groans) Oh, no!  
  
[Megan is laughing and bouncing wildly around the backyard. The rest of the Adepts are trying to catch her.]  
  
Isaac: (lunges for her, but misses) Megan! Hold still!  
  
Picard: Ahh! (Leaps out of the way, narrowly missed by the bouncing Megan) Watch it!  
  
Echo: I'll take care of this!  
  
[Quickly gets out the scrunchy, carefully aims it, and fires. It hits Megan, and she stops long enough to glance down at it. Echo takes this opportunity to grab her]  
  
Echo: (looks stern) Alright, Megan! What do you have to say for yourself?!  
  
Megan: (giggles madly) In the immortal words of my hero and rolemodel, Joe Nazgul, Ringwraith, Muse of Astronomy, and muse to Yoshimi Takahashi, I say...... FWEEEEEE! (She breaks loose and starts bouncing around the yard again) FWEE! FWEEE! FWEEEE! Hahahaha! FWEEE!  
  
Garet: (watches her) Okay. She's lost it!  
  
Echo: (chases her) No! Megan! Stop!  
  
Megan: Fwee-Fwee-FWEEE! (She crashes and knocks over some patio furniture)  
  
Echo: (still trying to catch her) Woah! Stop! You're making a mess!  
  
Isaac: (watches her) Actually, this is kinda amusing!  
  
Sheba: (can almost see the lightbulb forming over her head) Hey! Echo's pretty busy right now! Let's help her out and check over her reviews for her!  
  
Mia: (rubs her hands together in anticipation) Sounds fun!  
  
Garet: Hey, count me in!  
  
Picard: (sits down and opens up Echo's laptop) Always did want to try this!  
  
Ivan: (gets closer so he can see) You know, Echo's going to kill us for this!  
  
Sheba: But that's what makes it fun! It annoys Echo!  
  
[The adepts all huddle around the laptop screen]  
  
Sheba: Lessee here, the first one is from....Cowpuppy!  
  
Picard: (reading through the review) 'Sugar is powerful?' (He glances up to see Megan climbing a tree while Echo tries to get her down.) Yup! I can agree with her there!  
  
Ivan: (observing) It almost seems like she had a little too much sugar herself!  
  
Mia: Oh! Hey look! The next one is from Yoshimi!  
  
Garet: He's glad the computer crashed?  
  
Picard: Well, you've got to admit, the story was much better the second time Echo had to write it!  
  
Sheba: (giggles) And it was pretty funny watching Echo when she found out! Boy was she mad!  
  
Isaac: (reading the last part) HEY! Echo doesn't do all of the work! I do quite a lot!  
  
Garet: Oh yeah? Like what?  
  
Mia: (hugs Isaac) Don't make fun of my Isaac-chan! He's a wonderful Robin Hood!  
  
Ivan, Sheba, and Garet: (make gagging noises)  
  
Echo: (in the distance) Megan! No! Stop! Drop the garden hose! What? No! Don't turn it Agggh! Cold! Cold water!  
  
Picard: (oblivious to the snuggling couple) Oh! The next ones from Vyctori!  
  
Isaac: (looks up) But I thought Echo said she had scared her off with that windshipping comment!  
  
Picard: (looking over the review) Well, according to her, she didn't. She's just been lazy!  
  
Mia: (looks nervous) Hey! Don't insult Vyctori! She has Menardi as her muse!  
  
Ivan: (looks perplexed) You know, for some reason, I don't find Menardi so threatening! I just can't remember why!  
  
Megan: (still bounding across the yard) This is fun! Fwee!  
  
Echo: (still chasing her) Watch out for that.... (crashing noises) nevermind! You already hit it!  
  
Garet: (finally finishes reading the review) What's up with the Proxians and the ice cream truck? (He gasps) She must be one of those rare people that are immune to the compelling call of the jingly music that promises cool sweet yumminess to those that are able to catch that elusive bit of heaven known to mere mortals only as the ice cream truck! (Intake of breath)  
  
Isaac: (rolls his eyes) And there we have it folks! Garet would've been with the Proxians chasing the truck if he had been there!  
  
Mia: (looks amused) To quote Echo, It must be a Mars Adept thing.  
  
Ivan: (glancing at the laptop screen) Hey Mia! The next reviewer is MercuryAdept!  
  
Mia: (looks smug) Ha! My loyal fan!  
  
Sheba: (rolls her eyes and looks at the next one) Oh, look! And the next one's obviously an Isaac fan! High King Isaac!  
  
Garet: (looks unhappy) Why isn't there any authors with 'Mars' in their name? Like MarsAdept? Or how about a 'High King Garet'?  
  
Picard: (shakes his head) I'm sorry, Garet, but that sounds frightening! 'King Garet' anything is scary!  
  
Echo: No Megan! The roof is not to be climbed on! Get down!  
  
Megan: Fwee-eee-eee!  
  
Mia: (reads through the review) OMG! His poor kitty!  
  
Isaac: Well, I'm glad that the update that we took part in helped to cheer you up! Our jobs as video game characters is to entertain and bring joy to the world. We are trying to do that by partaking in this humorous fanfic, and it seems that we are succeeding in bringing just a little sunshine into at least one persons life! I'm glad I could make a difference! (He stops and looks at the others) That was a little too sappy, wasn't it?  
  
Ivan: Yeah, just a little!  
  
Picard: The next reviewer is called Faction Lord!  
  
Sheba: (in disbelief) He likes Echo's scrunchy?! (she huffs indignantly) Lets see how well he likes it if he gets threatened by it daily!  
  
Picard: Well, that's the last of the reviewers! Now what?  
  
Ivan: (Looks thoughtful) Well, now usually Echo has one of us do the disclaimer! So I suppose one of us should do that now!  
  
Sheba: Yeah, but who?  
  
Picard: (looks thoughtful) Well, the only ones among us that haven't yet are Isaac and Mia!  
  
Ivan: I've done it twice!  
  
Isaac: Well, the first time was of your own stupidity!  
  
Ivan: (indignantly) Hey!  
  
Garet: I think Mia should do it, 'cause she's got a hair scrunchy in her hair. And as Echo's too busy at the moment to shoot one of us with hers... (stops to glance at Echo)  
  
Echo: Megan! This is your last warning! Stop playing with the electric fence!  
  
Megan (gets shocked) Whee! That's cool! All tingly!  
  
Mia: (indignantly) It's not a scrunchy! It's a butterfly clip!  
  
Sheba: Close enough! Here! (She shoves the piece of paper at Mia)  
  
Mia: (grumbles, but reads) Echo Kazul doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood!  
  
Echo: (Stops and suddenly notices the Adepts around her laptop) Hey! What in thunder are you guys doing! My computer!  
  
Adepts: Eep! (Take off running)  
  
Megan: Fweeee!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Echo and Isaac: (watch as Sheba chases Babi around, casting various Jupiter attacks)  
  
Isaac: (winces) Ouch! I bet that one hurt!  
  
Echo: (observing) He runs pretty fast for an old man! (She glances at her watch) She's been chasing him for what? An hour?  
  
Isaac: Sounds about right. (He frowns) Come to think of it, the others should have been back by now! It can't be that hard to take care of three people, even if their Proxians!  
  
Babi: (stops, gasping for breath and smirking) Ha! That just shows how much you know! There wasn't just three of them, they had almost the entire guard with them! Your friends are probably tied up and at the gallows right now!  
  
Echo, Isaac, and Sheba: (shocked) What?!?!  
  
Isaac: (Freezes in horror) No! It was a trap, wasn't it?! Mia's been captured! (Suddenly furious) This is your fault! Grand Gaia!  
  
Sheba: (wailing) Ivan! (Turns to Babi) You really want more of this? Shine Plasma!  
  
Babi: (blackened and sizzling) Ow!  
  
Isaac: (turns to Echo) You're turn now!  
  
Sheba: (growling under her breath) Spare him no mercy!  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Fine! But just a little one! We don't have much time!  
  
[She opens up her laptop]  
  
Babi: (quickly gets up) No! Not the laptop!  
  
Echo: (clicks enter) There we go! You wanted to relive your youth, didn't you?  
  
Sheba and Isaac: (get a satisfied smirk)  
  
Babi: (feels his hair and starts to panic) No! Noooo! What did you do?  
  
[Babi's head is now shaved bald except for a spiky pink mohawk down the middle, has several piercings in his ear and eyebrows, and a large nosering. He's dressed in baggy heavy black leather with chains dangling all over. He's still got his beard, but it's dyed sky-blue]  
  
BabiPunk: (falls to his knees) NOOOOOOOO!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Isaac: (running through the forest towards Nottingham) Do you think we'll make it in time?  
  
Echo: (also running) Yeah, I do. Robin Hood always makes it in time!  
  
Sheba: (snorts) We'd better!  
  
[Suddenly they burst into a clearing, where they skid to a halt. Standing in the path is a man clad in black clothing. A shiny skull-shaped helmet covers his head]  
  
Man in Darth Vader's Outfit: (weird gaspy-breathing noises and deep voice) Welcome, Robin of Locksley!  
  
Echo: (gasps) It's Guy of Gisborne!  
  
Isaac: (looks skeptical) Looks more like Darth Vader to me!  
  
MDVO: (gaspy-breathy, deep voice) I have been sent to kill you, Robin Hood, and take the two damsels prisoner!  
  
Sheba: (indignant) I refuse to be called a damsel!  
  
Isaac: (Draws sword) Ha! We'll see about that!  
  
Echo: (stops him) Wait!  
  
Isaac: (lowers his sword) What?  
  
Echo: (gets an impish grin) Just wait a few minutes!  
  
[They stare at each other in silence for a while. As the minutes pass, the gasping noise that MDVO makes gets louder and more desperate. Finally he rips off the helmet and starts inhaling large gulps of air]  
  
Alex: (gasping) Man! Now I know why he always makes that gasping noise! That mask makes it impossible to breath!  
  
Isaac and Sheba: ALEX?!  
  
Sheba: Alex, you're Guy of Gisborne? What's up with the DarthVader outfit?  
  
Echo: (upset) Sheba, do you know what Guy of Gisborne wears in the ballads? He kills a horse, skins it, and wears the bloody skin! Now what on earth would make you think I'd put something like that in my story?! I thought that the Vader outfit would make a good substitute!  
  
Alex: (holds up a red plastic lightsaber) And look at this! It's neat!  
  
[He presses a button, and the lightsaber lights up with a whooshing sound. It flashes and makes clashing noises while the Star Wars theme song plays in the background]  
  
Sheba: (admiringly) Wow! I want one!  
  
Isaac: Well, we don't have a lot of time! We have to get going, so if you'll excuse us...  
  
Alex: (laughs maniacally) No, you don't understand, young Robin! I've been sent to kill you by the Sheriff, and I will! (He goes into a fighter's stance and presses the lightsaber button again)  
  
Lightsaber: Whoosh! Buzz. Do do dooo do do da da doooooo doo. Da da da doooooo doo, doop de doooooo. Bum bum bum do doooo (continue SW's song).  
  
Isaac: (stares at him strangely) Alright, but if you make any comment about being my father, I am so out of here!  
  
Sheba: (looks frustrated) We don't have time for this! My Ivan-poo's in trouble!  
  
Echo: (nods, and starts talking in a stage whisper) Man, lookit Sheba! That helmet really did a number on his hair!  
  
Alex: (suddenly looks alert and starts feeling his hair, trying to find what Echo finds offensive) My hair?  
  
Sheba: (reads Echo's mind and grins) It looks horrible, doesn't it? He's really gonna need the hairgel when he's done here, won't he?  
  
Alex: (really starting to panic) My hair?! What?! What?!  
  
Echo: (looks innocent) Nothing! It's just that the helmet seemed to mess up your hair a little. Would you like me to get a mirror?  
  
Alex: (panicking) Yes! My hair! Does it really look that bad?!"  
  
Sheba: (nods as Echo starts typing on her laptop) Yeah, but don't worry. We won't tell anyone!  
  
[Echo finishes typing. A hand mirror appears in her hand, but at the same time, unknown to Alex, a strand of his blue hair pops straight up, Alfalfa- style. Isaac almost dies at that.]  
  
Isaac: (making weird snorting noises as he tries to contain his laughter)  
  
Echo: (hands Alex the mirror) Here you go!  
  
Alex: (snatches the mirror from her and glances in it. He sees the Alfalfa- strand) Nooo! (He tries to smooth it down, but it keeps popping back up) Ack! It won't stay down!  
  
[He casts Douse on himself. His hair gets plastered down, but slowly, stubbornly, the strand of hair struggles free, then pops up again with a 'sproing!']  
  
Alex: No! (He casts Douse again)  
  
Hair: Sproing!  
  
Alex: Douse!  
  
Hair: Sproing!  
  
Alex: (almost sobbing) Douse! Please!  
  
Hair: Sproing!  
  
Alex: Noooooo! (He collapses to the ground, curling up into a little ball, sobbing) My hair! My perfect hair!  
  
Echo: (watching him and starts slowly backing away) Um, let's leave. Now.  
  
Isaac: ~snort, choke, gasp!~  
  
Sheba: (also backing away) (nods)  
  
[They take off towards Nottingham again, very, very quickly]  
  
Alex: (rocking back and forth, crying quietly, strand of hair still sticking up) My hair! My beautiful hair!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Hahaha! I feel so ~evil~!! Will Isaac, Echo, and Sheba save the rest of the Group of TRA's? Will Alex ever get that hair to lay down? Will BabiPunk get used to his new look? Will EchoKazul update anytime soon?  
  
Well, lots of reviews will help the last question be a yes! 


	10. The Great Escape

Echo: (slumps to the floor by her laptop) Whew! That's over! I really hated to do that to Megan, but I didn't have any other choice!  
  
Akafubu: (suddenly bursting in) Fear not! For Kimbombo's mighty witch doctor has come to aid you! (He tries to walk through the doorway, but his giant hat doesn't fit and gets stuck. He turns around and tries to wrestle it out for a moment, finally succeeding. He plops it back on his head and strikes a noble and mysterious pose.)  
  
Echo: (confused) Ummm, Akafubu? What are you doing here?  
  
Akafubu: I heard that you were having trouble with someone going sugar high, and I thought that maybe I could assist our fairest and wise author with my mighty powers!  
  
Echo: (looks suspicious) Okay, what do you want?  
  
Akafubu: (suddenly looks desperate) A part! Plleeeeeeaaaassee! I want a part! Nobody ever puts me in their stories! I'm cool! I'm mystical! I neeeed a part! (Looks hopeful) I was hoping if I helped you with your Megan problem, you'd perhaps give me a part?  
  
Echo: (looks thoughtful) You know, you're the only one so far who wants to be in this thing! I'm shocked! (She shakes her head) Already took care of Megan, though.  
  
[She points over into the next room. Megan is slumped in a desk, face down, snoring, while Kraden is standing by a green chalkboard droning on and on and pointing to various equations written in chalk on the board]  
  
Echo: (shrugs) Just asked Kraden to explain how lighting the lighthouses released the power of Alchemy to her. Has the effect of instantly putting the listener to sleep. Don't like using that trick often, though. Seems cruel.  
  
Akafubu: (shudders and nods, then he turns back to her) But can I still get a part? Please? (Suddenly he snaps) Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssssssse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He throws himself at Echo's feet) I'm begging you! I neeeeeeeed a part! Just one line! One line! I'd be satisfied with just one line! But please! I need a part!  
  
Echo: (scoots away nervously) Ok! Ok! I'll try and think of something! Just, back off, will ya!  
  
Akafubu: (looks happy) Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou....  
  
Echo: (shoots him with the scrunchy to shut him up) Okay, I get your point!  
  
Akafubu: (quiets down, but is still quite excited) You won't regret it, I promise!  
  
Echo: (still watching him nervously) I don't have a part planned out yet, so, I can't say what or when it'll be, ok! Just....don't freak out on me again.  
  
Akafubu: (Smiling) Ok!  
  
Echo: (opens up her laptop) Ok, now it's time for ME the AUTHOR to answer the reviews, not a bunch of prank-demon Adepts! (She looks them over) Oooh! Lots of reviews! ^_^ GoodieGoodieGoodie! There's a happy author here!  
  
(Reads through the first one) Vyctori! ^_^ Glad to see you liked it so much! I thought you'd like this chapter! Messing with Alex's mind is more fun then messing with Agatio's! ^_^  
  
(Next) Cowpuppy! Umm, are you ok? (Shudders) And I though Megan's sugar high was bad! oO;;  
  
(Next) The Faction's Lord! Yes, BabiPunk is not something to be taken lightly! ^_^ If I was any good at writing lyrics, I'd probably make him have sudden irresistible urges to rap. Maybe Breakdance! ^_^  
  
(Next) Sarah! (Sings) Scrunchy, Scrunchy, scrunchy, scrunchy, scrunchy! ^_^  
  
(Next) High King Isaac! Speaking of sugar-highs.... Oooh! Picard puppy! Sooooo Cuuuuute! (Grabs the blue Golden Retriever puppy and hugs it tightly, squealing with delight) If you ever want to get OBHL's attention, just bring him out! Cute, cute, CUTE!  
  
(Next) Dragoon Knight- is this soon enough for you? ^_^ Updating as quickly as I can! (Not really. I'm lazy. Just sounds good! ^_^)  
  
(Next) Edwin- Yes! Mudshippers Unite!  
  
(Next) Omniflyer- Yes. Alex is very serious about his hair. This is just the beginning! ^_^  
  
(Next) MercuryAdept- Thanks! That last chapter was fun to write, albeit the actual Robin Hood was short!  
  
Echo: Okay, think that's the last of them! Now to get the disclaimer done....  
  
Akafubu: Ooh! Me! (Starts to wave his hand wildly) I can do it! Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Echo: (stares at him for a moment, then shakes her head) Forgive me, I'm just not used to this. Well, as I did shoot the scrunchy at you... (hands him piece of paper)  
  
Akafubu: (after excessive throat-clearing, he begins to read in an exaggerated theater voice) BeHOLD! The GREAT and MIGHTY EchoKazul does NOT own Golden Sun OR ROBIN Hood! (Looks up eagerly) How was that?!  
  
Echo: Errr.... Fine, I suppose. (Turns) I think I'm going to start the story now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[After fleeing from Guy of Gisborne, who was currently having a nervous break down due to his hair, Isaac, Echo, and Sheba finally made it to Nottingham. They are now hiding in a grove of trees overlooking the town square, where the entire Band of TRA's are tied up]  
  
Sheba: Okay, we're here, now what?  
  
Isaac: (watching the fifty-some guards, Karst, Saturos, and Menardi milling about) Well, if we just charge in, I don't give us very high chances of getting back out in one piece. We need a plan.  
  
Sheba: So, what do you suggest we do?  
  
Isaac: (looks at Echo) Any ideas?  
  
Echo: (thinks for a moment, then grins) We'll do what the real Robin Hood did!  
  
Isaac and Sheba: (together) What?  
  
Echo: He disguised himself as Guy of Gisborne and walked into the Sheriff's camp. If we can make them think Isaac is Alex, they'll let him in with no complaint. I can get a Darth Vader outfit easily with my Author Powers.  
  
Sheba: Yeah, but what about us? We just wait out here while Isaac takes on the entire guard of Nottingham by himself?  
  
Isaac: (warming up to the plan instantly) But Sheba, don't you remember? Alex was supposed to kill me and take you two captive! If I march you into town, and we pretend you're my prisoners...  
  
Echo: (finishes for him) All three of us get in with no problem! They won't suspect a thing! They'll just think that Alex actually killed Isaac, and somehow managed to take us prisoner!  
  
Isaac: Then, when they're not looking, we discreetly untie the TRA, and escape!  
  
Echo: (looks pleased) It's foolproof!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
[A little bit later....]  
  
Isaac: (dressed in the Darth Vader costume) I can't breathe in this stupid thing! (His voice is distorted by the mask and sounds menacing)  
  
Sheba: (her hands tied very loosely behind her back, so she could easily pull them out if needed) (whispers) Just live with it, Venus boy! At least your hands aren't tied up!  
  
Echo: (hands also tied loosly) Quiet guys! We're almost in town!  
  
[They're suddenly greeted by Karst, Saturos, and Menardi, not to mention several guards]  
  
Saturos: (looks pleased) Ahh, Alex! I see you were successful in capturing the two damsels! I take it that you've also taken care of Robin of Locksley?  
  
Sheba: (angrily) I'm NOT a...! Oof! (Echo elbows her hard, and she shuts up)  
  
Isaac: (voice still distorted) Yes, I have.  
  
Karst: (sounds unhappy) I don't see why Alex got to have all the fun! I wanted to take care of Isaac personally!  
  
Menardi: (as they being to escort the three into the square) Ah, quite whining about that! It was too risky to let you do that, and you know it!  
  
[They're lead to the square, where Aaron, Garet, Mia, Ivan, and Hsu are tied up. JennaFairy is flying around furiously in a bottle, and the three 'dogs' are in cages, to Turk's great annoyance]  
  
[Suddenly there's a cry of rage from the tied-up TRA]  
  
Mia: (quivering with fury) ALEX! YOU ROTTEN MURDERING TWO-TIMING TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY ISAAC-CHAN!  
  
[She somehow gets loose and flies at the disguised Isaac in the Darth Vader outfit, somehow acquiring a heavy wooden mallet]  
  
Isaac: Huh? (Mia pounces on him) OW! No! Wait! Mia! Stop! OUCH! You! OW! Don't! ACK! Understand! OW! OUCH!  
  
Mia: (pounding on him furiously with the mallet) Oh, don't I, Alex?! You just murdered my Isaac-chan! I'm going to seriously KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Echo: (alarmed) No! Mia! Stop!  
  
Sheba: (winces at a particularly nasty sounding thud) Hmm, seems we forgot to figure in the fury of a Mia when we planned this!  
  
[The Proxian guards try to pry Mia off of Isaac, but she clung tightly to the helmet, which, after a moment of stubborn tugging, popped off, revealing a half-conscious Isaac]  
  
Mia, Karst, Saturos, and Menardi: (together in disbelief) Isaac?!  
  
Sheba: (Quickly turns to Echo) Uh-oh! Cover's blown! Quickly! Warp us all out with your author powers or something!  
  
Echo: (nods) Gotcha! (She looks around frantically for her laptop) Where's my laptop?!  
  
Saturos: (sounding smug) Looking for this? (He holds up the laptop tauntingly)  
  
Echo: (freezes) Uh-oh  
  
Sheba: (gulps) We're in big trouble now, aren't we?  
  
Echo: (nods) Uh-huh!  
  
Mia: (kneeling by Isaac) Isaac! Can you hear me? Are you all right?! Isaac!  
  
Isaac: (dizzily) Look at all the pretty birdies!  
  
Ivan: (from where he's tied up) Geez, Mia! This is what, the second time you've beat him up?! You're more violent then Jenna!  
  
JennaFairy: (glares at Ivan, but is muted because of the glass)  
  
Saturos: (pointing at them) Seize them!  
  
[Soon the Adepts and Echo are surrounded by Proxian guards]  
  
Sheba: (struggling against the two guards holding her arms) You had better let go of me this instant! Echo! Turn them into chipmunks or something! You're the author! Do something!  
  
Echo: (also being held) I can't! I'm an author without any writing materiel, so I can't change the scene! If I had my laptop, or even a pencil and paper, I'd be more then happy too!  
  
Hsu: Oh, this is just great! We've been taken captive, and our author is powerless.  
  
Isaac: (still woozy and tied up) Pretty birdies! Pretty birdies!  
  
Mia: (furious) You leave my Isaac alone!  
  
Karst: (point her scythe at the captives) Don't worry! I'll take very good care of Isaac! Guards! Take the rest of them down to the dungeon!  
  
Echo: Hey! This isn't the way it's supposed to go! Let me go!  
  
Menardi: (smug) Never! And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it! Garet: (Suddenly looks alert) Say! Do you guys hear something?  
  
[Everyone freezes and listens. The ground begins to rumble slightly. Everyone looks down and sees that little pebbles are shaking just like they did in the 'Lion King' right before the Wildebeest stampede]  
  
Menardi: What the...?  
  
[The rocket-boosted ice cream truck suddenly roars up over a hill, suspended in mid air for a second, before crashing back onto the ground and plowing through a fence. Still chasing it while waving their arms madly and yelling are Agatio and the Proxian Guards. They're also joined by a mob of Angry Reviewers from Yoshimi's Weyard Weekly.]  
  
Echo and Sheba: (together joyfully) The Ice Cream Truck! We're saved!  
  
Ivan, Hsu, and Mia: (obviously confused) Huh?  
  
Garet and Aaron: ICE CREAM!!!!  
  
[The Ice Cream truck tears through town. There is a moment of complete chaos, then the crowd of people chasing the truck disappear as the truck fades away in the distance]  
  
Garet: (straining against his ropes) No! Not the Ice Cream!  
  
Aaron: (too busy trying to saw through the ropes to say anything)  
  
[The streets are now silent. Menardi, Saturos, and Karst are the only Proxians left. A piece of paper gets blown across the lonely street by a gust of wind]  
  
Menardi: (rather roughed up from the massive stampede) Whaaa...wha...  
  
Sheba: Hey! Why weren't those three affected by the Ice Cream Truck?  
  
Echo: (thinks about it as she's untying the TRA) Hmm. I think it's because they spend so much time with Vyctori, especially Menardi. I think her ice- cream-truck immunity rubbed off onto them.  
  
Ivan: (rubbing his wrist) Well, almost. (He points to Saturos)  
  
Saturos: (twitching) Must...resist...temptation! Must...maintain...common...sense!  
  
Hsu: (letting the dogs out) Huh! The immunity mustn't have affected him as much!  
  
Sheba: Either that, or he was more prone to the call of the Ice Cream Truck in the first place.  
  
Mia: (lets JennaFairy out of jar) We should probably leave Garet and Aaron tied up until the Ice Cream Truck is far, far away.  
  
Ivan: But this is the perfect chance to get rid of them!  
  
Echo: (suddenly gets an evil look) Hey! Saturos!  
  
[He looks at her]  
  
Echo: (every syllable deliberate) Pik-a-CHU!  
  
Saturos: (snaps) Ahhhhh! NOOO!!! Evil! Evil! The evilness is coming! I hate that show! I hate it! (He drops the laptop)  
  
Karst: Saturos! No!  
  
Mia: (quickly grabs the laptop and hands it over to Echo) Smite them good!  
  
Echo: (quickly opens the laptop up) I really have no problem with that at the moment! (She types and clicks enter, then stands up)  
  
Isaac: (suddenly healed) (looks around, confused) Hey! What happened? Is it over?  
  
Echo: (salutes) All 72 djinn on stand-by and ready for summoning, sir!  
  
Isaac: (confused) Huh?  
  
Sheba: (gets evil look) Let's get them!  
  
Garet: (still tied up) Ice Cream!  
  
Hsu: Hey! What about me? I don't have any djinn!  
  
Sheba: Too bad for you! (She prepares to summon)  
  
Aaron: (looking interested, having apparently forgotten about the Ice Cream Truck) Hey! How can Jenna have 9 djinn set on her if she's a fairy?  
  
JennaFairy: ~makes a snide-sounding comment in fairy~ (prepares to summon as well)  
  
Isaac: Hey, guys? What's going on here?  
  
Echo: (turns to the three Proxians) We'll give you till the count of ten to run! One....Two....Three....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, there we go! Another chapter! ^_^ Let's see here... Next time I'm probably going to bring in either Felix or Picard. Maybe even both!  
  
Yup! Finally got parts for both of them! Shocking, huh?  
  
Oh, and apologies to any fan of the Pokemon series. Notice that it's Saturos that dislikes it, not me.  
  
Anyways, please, please review!  
  
Or I'll send Akafubu over to your house! Or maybe Aaron! Whoever you think is more annoying! 


	11. What? No Evil Plot?

Echo: (Humming a Christmas tune, looking very happy) Lookit what I got from my workplace Christmas Party! (Holds up little basket with a large thing of salami meat and a log of cheese) I got this, and I won a DVD player in a drawing!! (Squeals) Isn't that cool! It's like a three-hundred dollar one! The DVD player, I mean. Not the salami. (Glances over her DVD player lovingly) I feel so *lucky*!  
  
Akafubu: And inspired? Did you figure out my part yet?  
  
Echo: (sighs) ...and then he came in. (turns and glares) I said I'd get you a part! Now bugger off before I send Menardi on you!  
  
Akafubu: But I want to be here when you get the moment of inspiration for my part! I want to be informed the moment it happens!  
  
Echo: (glares at him) If you weren't already scaring me, you'd really be freaking me out right.  
  
Akafubu: But it's just that.. my whole like I've felt unwanted, and now I fell like my life finally has purpose! This! This is my calling in life! Acting!  
  
Echo: (looks pleading) Does anybody need a muse?  
  
Akafubu: Don't mind me at all. I'll just be sitting here in the corner waiting for inspiration to hit you! (He goes over in the corner and settles down, staring at Echo)  
  
Echo: (shudders, then turns to her computer) I think...I'll...check the e- mail, I suppose.  
  
First one is from... Vyctori! Ack! A chocolate-high Menardi! Have you no pity?! I already have Megan and Akafubu! Lookit, I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
Cowpuppy- You know, it's a really good thing for the driver of the Ice Cream Truck I put a rocket booster on it! He/she'd really be mauled between the Agatio and the Proxians, the Angry Reviewers from Yoshimi's fic, and my own reviewers!  
  
Reikai- PICARD! ^_^ *squeezes Picard Puppy that High King Isaac used in his last review*  
  
The Faction's Lord- Thanks for the Djinn! ^_^ They came in handy! But we still had eighteen left over as Felix and Picard weren't there. Don't worry, we used them anyways.  
  
Yoshimi! ^_^ Hi! I missed you! Ummm...*watches Yoshimi whimpering on the ground* Are you okay? Here, maybe some Skittles will make you feel better! ^_^  
  
Oh, and as a treat, Yoshimi tweaked a Christmas song for this fic, and I thought I'd put it up, as it's almost Christmas! Thanks Yoshimi! ^_^  
  
"God rest ye gentle, Merry Men, Let nothing you dismay!  
  
Remember Echo our author,  
  
Updated on this day!  
  
To save you all from Proxian power,  
  
When you were gone random,  
  
Oh, tidings of Skittle highs and joy!  
  
Highs and joy!  
  
Oh, tidings of Skittle highs and joy!"  
  
Give Yoshimi a hand! Isn't that great?!  
  
*Ahem* Next reviewer...  
  
Omniflyer- *glances at Akafubu, who's practicing award speeches in the corner* Yeah, I know nobody writes about the guy. And I can see why! Anyways, yes, I hear jealousy comments about my scrunchy all the time! Isn't my scrunchy great! ^_^ See, watch this!  
  
[Puts scrunchy on her desk]  
  
Echo: Hello, scrunchy! Do you have any problems with me taking your dessert privileges all month?  
  
Scrunchy: *Silence*  
  
Echo: No objections? ^_^ You're the best! Thanks! And do you think that I've spent too much time playing my Game Boy? If you do, just say so!  
  
Scrunchy: *crickets chirp*  
  
Echo: Aww, scrunchy, you're the best! Later, let's see how many times you can bounce off of Alex's head before he really gets annoyed! Any objections to that plan?  
  
Scrunchy: *lays on the desk*  
  
Echo: (Picks it up and snaps it back on her wrist) Geez Scrunchy, you're great! We'll have a blast! But first we have to finish replying to these reviewers, 'cause I'm starting to scare myself talking to a hair scrunchy.  
  
MercuryAdept- Ah, yes. The three great things to be feared, Kraden, Aaron, and Akafubu!  
  
Akafubu: (quickly looks up hopefully) Yes?  
  
Echo: (snaps back) I wasn't talking to you! Keep working on whatever you're doing!  
  
Akafubu: (cheerfully) Okay! (Continues muttering under breath, writing down notes) And I'd also like to thank the Kimbombo Fortune Teller, who gave me the inspiration and hope to become the village witch doctor. That's good, yes. I'll add that as well!  
  
Echo: (sighs) Whatever. Okay, last review!  
  
Lord Slasher- Well, he's now known as 'BabiPunk' around here. I hear he's still having a little trouble adjusting.  
  
Echo: Okay! Think that's it! Now to just find someone to do the disclaimer... (gets paper out and peers out doorway, ready to fire)  
  
Akafubu: (scrambles to his feet and lunges for the paper) ME! Let me do it! (grabs paper)  
  
Echo: Wha...? No! (Tries to wrestle the paper back from him) You did it last time! I need someone new so that the audience doesn't get bored!  
  
Akafubu: (Yanking back at the paper) They won't get bored of me! I mean, how can you get bored of such obvious talent!  
  
Echo: (still in the paper tug-of-war, gritting teeth) Talented Disclaimer Readers don't argue with the author! Now give...me....the paper!  
  
Akafubu: (setting his heels in stubbornly) No! I wanna read it!  
  
Echo: (equally stubborn) And I said NO! (Reaches back to her desk with one hand and flails around for something, finally finding the log of salami from her Christmas basket) And I meant no! (Whaps Akafubu over the hat with it, driving his huge turban-like hat down over his head.)  
  
Akafubu: (Suddenly lets go of the paper and grabs his hat, trying to yank it off while making muffled noises)  
  
Echo: (glances at the salami in her hands, impressed) Wow! Behold the power of salami! (She quickly dashes out the door before Akafubu can pop the hat off)  
  
[After she's safely out of the room...]  
  
Echo: (looks around thoughtfully) Hmmm...who should I get to do the disclaimer? Maybe I could get Feizhi or...maybe even a Random Guard or something!  
  
Akafubu: HaHA! (Suddenly jumps out from behind a door and grabs the paper, reading really fast) EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood! Ha! I did it! Never underestimate the power of Kimbombo's Witch Doctor!  
  
Echo: (speechless for a moment, then growls) And never underestimate the power of a woman author scorned! (Starts to glow freakily)  
  
Akafubu: (quickly loses the smug look)  
  
Echo: (Still glowing) A woman author armed not only with Author Powers, but a blue scrunchy and a log of Christmas-meat salami! (Emphasizes each word) I...said...NO! And I...meant...NO!  
  
Akafubu: Eep! (Flees very, very quickly)  
  
Echo: (un-glows) Hey, it worked! It got rid of him! Wow! Well, um, might as well start, I suppose!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Quite a while later, back at the Tret-tree house...]  
  
Ivan: Wow, I never realized how fun summoning could be! That was a blast! Garet: (wails) Ice Cream!  
  
Sheba: (whaps him on the back of the head) Ah, snap out of it already! It's just a stupid ice-cream truck!  
  
Garet: (glares at her) It is *not* just an ice cream truck! That's just it's disguise to you mere mortals!  
  
JennaFairy: ~jingles something in disgust~  
  
Mia: (sitting off in a corner with Isaac) I'm sorry I almost knocked you unconscious Isaac-chan! (She gives him a kiss)  
  
Isaac: (eyes start to glaze over) You know I could never be mad at you, Mia! (He kisses her back)  
  
Aaron: (gags)  
  
Echo: (bursts in) Hey guys!  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, I'm glad to see you too. Anyways, back to business, time for the next scene.  
  
Mia: (looking interested) Who's in it?  
  
Echo: (glances at her notes) Isaac, Garet, and Aaron  
  
Isaac and Garet: *groan*  
  
Aaron: (jumps up, excited) Yay! Let's go, let's go! Time to beat up the bad guys!  
  
Mia: (upset) Hey! When do I get another part with Isaac?  
  
Echo: (looks a little nervous) Actually, you don't.  
  
Isaac and Mia: (both upset) WHAT?!  
  
Echo: (hides behind the script) Maid Marian doesn't get much of a part after that one! In fact, in the earliest ballads, she wasn't in there at all!  
  
Mia: (wails) But I need some quality time with my Isaac-chan! (She starts to glow blue) How dare you do this to me! I ought to...  
  
Echo: (discreetly gets out the laptop) I'll see what I can do! But we really need to continue with today's scene! See ya!  
  
[All of a sudden, Echo, Isaac, Aaron, and Garet are no longer in the Tret- treehouse but by the road leading in and out of Nottingham a few miles away]  
  
Echo: (stands up as she folds up her laptop) Whew! No offense, Isaac, but Mia can get really scary sometimes!  
  
Aaron: (runs around) Wow that was cool! Do it again! Do it again!  
  
Isaac: (glares at Echo) Alright, first off, I don't even want to be in this fic, and you made me. The only consolation I had was Maid Mia, and now I find out that she's basically done in this story?!  
  
Echo: (rolls her eyes) Isaac, knowing Mia, I'm quite sure we're going to hear a lot more from Maid Marian.  
  
Garet: (Complaining) How come I always get dragged along on these? And I'm always a sidekick too! The side kick always does all the work, and the hero gets all the glory!  
  
Echo: (holds her hands over her ears) And these are supposed to be the Merry Men!  
  
Aaron: (stops running) Hey! I can see someone coming down the road!  
  
Isaac and Garet: (both stop complaining to Echo and look up) Huh?  
  
Aaron: (starts to run around again) Quickly! Man your stations! Draw weapons and ready! Full attack mode! C'mon people! Move! Move!  
  
Echo: Aaron! Chill!  
  
[Slowly a blue-haired man pulling a wagon with a few large sack loaded on it comes into view. The man is singing an old sea shanty in a fine bass voice (OBHL's out there: (sigh and swoon) Picard!)]  
  
Picard: (notices them from where he's pulling his wagon and stops. He waves at them) Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Aaron: (still running) Ack! The enemy's spotted us! Defensive action! Now!  
  
Isaac: (whacks him on the head) Quit it. It's just Picard!  
  
Echo: (waves back) Hey Picard! Not much! Hang on, we'll be right down!  
  
[They start down the small slope down to the road, Aaron muttering darkly behind them]  
  
Aaron: (grumbling) It may look like Picard, but in times of war, no man may be trusted!  
  
Garet: (eyes the two-wheeled wooden cart that Picard was pulling) Um, Picard? Who are you supposed to be?  
  
Picard: (suddenly glares at Echo) Somebody with a very stupid name!  
  
Echo: (shakes her head) Nu-uh! You have the most awesome name yet! It's more fun to say then David of D.!  
  
Picard: (pouts) It's stupid. Who on earth would be named Midge the Miller's Son?  
  
Isaac: (raises an eyebrow) Midge the Miller's Son? That's your name?  
  
Picard: (rolls his eyes) Unfortunately, yes. Echo: I think it's neat! (Walks off in a sing-song voice) Midge the Miller's Son, Midge the Miller's Son, Midge the Miller's Son.  
  
Garet: Don't feel too bad. It's just our author, I think.  
  
Aaron: (continues muttering darkly) Ah, a code name, huh? Well, be afraid! Be very afraid! I see right through your disguise! You're working for 'them' aren't you! (Continues muttering)  
  
Picard: (confused) Ummm?  
  
Isaac: (rolls his eyes) Ignore him. We all do. (He glances at the cart) So! What are you carrying?  
  
Picard: (pats one of the bags, causing a small white cloud to appear) Bags of flour.  
  
Isaac: (nods) Being a miller's son, I suppose that makes sense!  
  
Echo: (continues singing) Midge the Miller's Son, Midge the Miller's Son!  
  
Picard: Yeah, I suppose. And you're Robin Hood, I've heard.  
  
Garet: (nods) Yup, and I'm Little John!  
  
Picard: (shrugs) Well, we're supposed to go through a scene where you challenge me, I throw flour in your face, and you invite me into your band for some odd reason. Honestly, some of the reason's Robin Hood invites band member's is just plain odd! No offence.  
  
Isaac: (rolls his eyes) None taken. Believe me, I totally agree! I mean, letting people in because they knock you off of a tree into a creek, beat you up, or dunk you in a lake tells me that you're a few feathers short of an arrow.  
  
Picard: (glances at Echo, who's still walking around singing) Let's just say we fought and leave it at that. I don't think our author will notice right now. She's in one of those moods.  
  
Echo: (singing) Midge the Miller's Son, Midge the Miller's Son!  
  
Isaac: (watches her as well) Yeah, you're right.  
  
Picard: Well, as I'm now in your group of Merry Men...  
  
Isaac: (interrupts) TRA.  
  
Picard: (confused) Huh?  
  
Isaac: We don't call it Merry Men. We call it TRA.  
  
Picard: (rolls his eyes) I think our author's rubbing off on you. Anyway's, now that I'm part of the 'TRA', I should warn you of the latest rumors of what the Sheriff is up to.  
  
Garet: You mean Karst?  
  
Picard: (nods) Yup! Words out that she's scheming on getting some outside help in catching you!  
  
Echo: (wanders by and suddenly snaps out of it) Huh? What's going on?  
  
Aaron: (suddenly snaps) Beware, fool, for it will take much more then a petty disguise as a miller to fool David of Doncaster! I see right through to your diabolical scheme to capture Robin Hood!  
  
Everyone: (suddenly confused) Huh?  
  
Aaron: (jumps on the cart) Yes, I see your plans! For hidden in these seemingly innocent bags is not flour as you claim but...(he rips open a bag and scatters the contents all over) Behold! It's really...(he stops, confused) ...flour? (He turns to face his now flour-covered companions)You mean it really was flour? No plot twists? No evil plans?  
  
Picard: (dusted heavily in flour. Speaking very deliberately) Nope. No evil plans. Just flour.  
  
Aaron: Oops! Sorry!  
  
Echo: (sneezes, causing a white explosion of white) Isaac: (glares) Alright. Who gave him the spy novels? I thought we said no spy novels!  
  
Garet: (growls) All in favor of reducing the TRA by one, say Aye!  
  
Aaron: (chuckles nervously) Hey, I said I was sorry! It was an honest mistake! Could've happened to anyone! Hey! Keep away! No! Eep! (Turns and runs, quickly followed by four white figures leaving behind a powdery-white trail)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, didn't get Felix in this one, did I? *sighs* Oh, well. It was ten pages as it is! I'll get him in next time, I promise. And sorry to leave somewhat of a cliffie. I was writing this on about four hours of sleep, so that's why it might seem a little strange.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch a movie on my new DVD player! ^_^  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	12. Poor, poor Felix!

Echo: Ack! How long has it been since I updated?! I'm so sorry! Bad Echo! Bad! Bad! *bangs head against keyboard* I have a good excuse! I do! It's...*is suddenly interrupted by someone screaming*  
  
Voice from above: Aaahhhhhh!  
  
Echo: *Freezes and glances upwards in bewilderment* What in Sol's name...?!  
  
*Suddenly there's a loud crash as somebody smashes through the ceiling and lands on the floor in a heap of plaster, ceiling tiles, and dust*  
  
Echo: *coughs, waving away dust trying to see* What?! Who?!  
  
Dodonpa: *sits up dazedly, dusted white* Woah! That was interesting!  
  
Echo: Ack! It's the evil Dodonpa! *shoots him with the scrunchy*  
  
Dodonpa: *cowers as scrunchy bounces off his forehead* Ow! Hey! What was that for?!  
  
Echo: *Gets up and retrieves scrunchy* Sorry. Instinct.  
  
Dodonpa: *stands up, dusting himself off* Oh. S'kay then.  
  
Echo: *suddenly indignant* Heeey! Wait a moment! My ceiling! You crashed through my ceiling! *looks around, upset* Look at the mess you made!  
  
Dodonpa: *glances about, wincing* Oops! Sorry about that!  
  
Echo: *glances at hole* How'd you do that, anyways? End up crashing through my ceiling?  
  
Dodonpa: *shrugs* Long and rather boring story, actually. Won't bother you with the details.  
  
Echo: *Glares at him and hands him a broom* Well, how about the detail of who's going to clean this mess up?!  
  
Dodonpa: *takes broom, glaring* Hey! I'm the mighty Dodonpa, descendant of the great thief Lunpa himself! I should not have to be reduced to doing mere menial tasks!  
  
Echo: Clean! Now, Broom-boy!  
  
Dodonpa: Fine, fine! Don't get your scrunchy in a knot! *begins sweeping, muttering things under his breath*  
  
Echo: *brushes a few pieces of plaster off her keyboard and sighs* This parody is getting destructive! Now then, let's see here, reviewers... Pureauthor- I'm in complete agreement with you there. Windshipping rocks!  
  
MecuryAdept- Aaron does look girly, doesn't he? Course, I'd never really mention it to him, especially when he's in one of those 'warpath' modes...  
  
Yoshimi- oO;; Er, okay, point taken, Wilhelmina...No more Skittles! And I've never read the wedding ballad! I'll have to look it up and see if I can get it in there, just so Mia and Isaac don't murder me in my sleep or something. Of course, knowing Mia, she'll end up involved in the story somehow or other!  
  
High King Isaac- ...um, did you get a lot of Christmas candy? Ooh! Return of the Picard Puppy! *cuddles blue puppy again*  
  
Lord Slasher- Tempest Lizards, huh? *looks thoughtful* You know, I think that Agatio needs a pet! *snickers deviously*  
  
TFL- Yeah, the Scrunchy does make great conversation, but I do get odd looks from people passing by!  
  
Echo: *satisfied* There! Think that's all of them!  
  
Dodonpa: *dumps another dustpan full of plaster into the wastebasket* Okay, so now what?  
  
Echo: *hands him the paper* You read this!  
  
Dodonpa: *takes it, confused* Huh? Why?  
  
Echo: *rolls her eyes* Because! The scrunchy chose you to read the disclaimer, that's why!  
  
Dodonpa: *looks slightly baffled* Alright, um, *pulls out reading glasses and sets them on the bridge of his nose* Let's see here... Echo Kazul doesn't own Golden Sun or Robin Hood.  
  
Akafubu: Nooooooooooo!!! *suddenly bursts into the room and collapses, holding his head in his hands* What? He's read my line already?! Nooo! I'm too late! My career is over! *collapses in a little ball, sobbing*  
  
Dodonpa: *glances over the top of his glasses, confused* Huh?  
  
Echo: *Groans* Oh, no! I thought I got rid of him!  
  
Akafubu: *sobbing* My only time in the spotlight, ripped away from me! My life is over! *suddenly switches to Gollum mode* My precious! They takes the precious from us, stupid authors's's! *switches to Smeagol mode* Yess, but they did promise us another part, that they did, my precious! *switches to Gollum mode* Yes, they dids's, but they are tricksy! They want all the preciousess to themselves! *90% of the readers suddenly gang up on Echo for this way, way overused joke* *Still in Gollum mode* See? Even when we are talking, they takes away our precious spotlight! *switches to Smeagol mode* *hisses* Stupid authoris's!  
  
Echo: *looks pleadingly* Seriously, does anybody need a muse?  
  
Dodonpa: *seriously confused* Wha...?  
  
Echo: *sighs* Well, I'm going to start the actual story now, and meanwhile, let's get everything sorted out!  
  
Akafubu: *sobs* My precious! Gone! Gone forever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Echo: Okay, now that everybody's cleaned up from the last, um..., 'mishap'...  
  
Garet: *looks smug* And the cause of the 'mishap' taken care of!  
  
Aaron: Hey, come on guys! This is mean! Guys? I said I was sorry, ok?! Now untie me! *tied to a chair with Ivan's CD player playing Ricky Martin's 'Shake your Bon-Bon' repeatedly*  
  
Echo: *coughs* Yes, well, like I said, now that everybody's cleaned up and everything, time to continue on with the story! Picard, what were you telling Isaac about before we were so abruptly interrupted?  
  
Picard: *glances up* Hmm? Oh! Yeah! I was just saying that Karst was hiring some outside help in catching Isaac here, someone called the Tinker.  
  
Ivan: *snorts* Who comes up with these names?  
  
Sheba: *nods* I know! Odd, aren't they?  
  
Picard: *continues* Anyways, she's given a warrant of some sort to this Tinker, which he needs for some reason or another to arrest you.  
  
Isaac: So, basically, all I need to do is avoid this guy and I'm good? Okay, I'm fine with that!  
  
Echo: *rolls her eyes* Isaac! You should know by now nothing is easy in Robin Hood! You're bold and dashing! You don't try and avoid this guy! You fear nothing! You instead face him and try and outwit him!  
  
Isaac: *starts to object, but is interrupted by Mia* Mia: *sighs, starry eyed* How romantic! The rogue thief! *snuggles up to Isaac*  
  
Isaac: *coughs* Okay, sure. I'll try, I suppose. What am I supposed to do?  
  
Echo: Steal the warrant from him, of course! What better way to defy the Sheriff?  
  
Isaac: *sighs* Okay, okay. So how do I find the guy?  
  
[A half an hour later...]  
  
Isaac: *walking down the road, grumbling* Go out and look for him, Isaac! It's only somebody out to kill you, Isaac! I don't see what you're worried about Isaac! Have fun while we stay in the safety and comfort of the Tret- treehouse Isaac!  
  
Felix: Um, Isaac?  
  
Isaac: *startled* Whaaa! *sees Felix* Felix! Don't scare me like that!  
  
Felix: *Shrugs* Didn't mean to. I just saw you walking down the road and talking to yourself, so I thought I'd see if everything's okay!  
  
Isaac: *chuckles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head* Yeah, everything's fine. *thinks of something* Say, where have you been, anyways?  
  
Felix: *shrugs again* Oh, around. Karst just contacted me though, and asked for some help bringing in a criminal of some sort. A certain... *checks a piece of paper in his hand* 'Robin Hood'. Can you help me here?  
  
Isaac: *surprised* You're the Tinker?  
  
Felix: *glances up* Why yes, that seems to be the name given to me. Must be a code name or something, huh?  
  
Isaac: Er, something like that...  
  
Felix: So, can you give me a description of this outlaw or anything?  
  
Isaac: *waves his hand carefreely* Oh, well, he's about my height, has blondish hair and blue eyes, rather good looking if I do say so myself...  
  
Felix: *scribbles the info down in a rather official looking notebook*  
  
Isaac: *eyes the warrant in Felix's hand* Say, there's a neat restaurant close by called the Blue Boar. Want to talk about this over lunch? I'm starved!  
  
Felix: *shrugs and puts notebook away* Why not? Now that you mention it, I am getting pretty hungry!  
  
[Later, at the Blue Boar...]  
  
Isaac: *sips his drink*  
  
Felix: *sips his drink*  
  
Isaac: *puts his glass down*  
  
Felix: *puts his glass down*  
  
Clock: *ticks loudly*  
  
Isaac: *starts to sip at his drink again, when he notices Echo waving outside the window* Wha...? Oh! Um, excuse me for a moment, I, um, I think I dropped something outside. Be right back!  
  
Felix: *sips his drink and nods*  
  
Isaac: *walks quickly outside and sees Echo, Mia, and Garet* What are you guys doing here?!  
  
Garet: *whispers so Felix won't hear* We came to see what was taking so long!  
  
Isaac: *also whispering* Hey, this is Felix we're talking about! It's not like I can just take the warrant away from him!  
  
Echo: *confused* I don't get it, though! Isaac's doing everything that Robin Hood did! Robin invited the Tinker over for a few drinks, just like Isaac did! The Tinker eventually got drunk and passed out, and Robin just took the warrant from his unconscious body!  
  
Isaac: *rolls his eyes* Well, there's your problem right there! How's he supposed to get drunk on root beer?  
  
Echo: *small voice* Oh, yeah... *thinks for a moment, then suddenly has an idea* Hey, Mia! One of your djinn, Mist! She's supposed to lull the foe into a deep sleep, if I remember correctly! Can Isaac use her?  
  
Mia: *suddenly gets an evil look* Sure! *hands Mist over to Isaac* Anything to help my Isaac-chan!  
  
Echo: *looks pleased* Perfect! Send Felix gently off to sleep with Mist, and take the warrant!  
  
Isaac: *glances at the peaceful-looking Mercury Djinn in his hand* Are you sure? Echo: *rolls her eyes* Yes! Now go!  
  
Isaac: *grumbles* Okay, okay! *He walks back inside and sits back down*  
  
Felix: *sips at his root beer* Find whatever you lost?  
  
Isaac: Er, yeah. I did. Um..., *suddenly throws Mist up* Mist! Go!  
  
[Suddenly there's a blue blur and high-pitched maniacal laughter as Mist flies through the air and slams into the startled Felix, knocking him backwards out of the chair and sending him rolling a few times across the floor.]  
  
Garet: *watching through the window* Send Felix gently off to sleep, eh Echo?  
  
Echo: *also peering through the window* 'Lulls an enemy into a deep sleep!' That's what it says! By thunder, that description's misleading!  
  
Mia: *nods* It's more like slamming into unconsciousness, isn't it?  
  
Isaac: *stares at Felix's slightly snoring form* Oops.  
  
Echo: *hollers through the window* Get the warrant and lets get out of here before he wakes up!  
  
Isaac: Er, sure. *he quickly grabs the warrant out of the unconscious Felix's hand and runs*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
[A few days later, at the Tret-treehouse...]  
  
Isaac: Okay Hsu, this is it! Prepare to be utterly destroyed! Take that!  
  
Hsu: *stares at the chessboard* No! Grr! My queen!  
  
Ivan: *watching, bored* Ha! I could've seen that move coming a mile away!  
  
Isaac: *glares at him* Yes, which is why I don't play chess with you! I can't win with you mind-reading my every move!  
  
Aaron: *bellowing from one of Tret's highest branches, where he was hiding from JennaFairy and Sheba* Stranger approaching!  
  
[Everyone glances up]  
  
Echo: What?! Aaron: *jumps down and yells again, this time right next to Echo* I said, there's a stranger approaching!  
  
Picard: Okay, thanks, now that you just deafened our author...  
  
Echo: *holding her hands over her ears* Ow!  
  
Mia: *looks curious* Who's coming, though?  
  
Sheba: Don't know... Hang on a moment! *she peers down the path* I don't see...Uh oh!  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Sheba: *backs away, slightly nervous* Isaac, I'd hide if I were you!  
  
Isaac: *looks nervous* Why? Who is it?  
  
Felix: *walks around the bend and stops, glaring at Isaac. There's a big bump on his head*  
  
Isaac: Oh...Um, hi Felix!  
  
Felix: *glares* Hello, 'Robin Hood'!  
  
Isaac: *fiddles with the end of his scarf* Um, about that incident back at the Blue Boar, that wasn't my idea, really!  
  
Aaron: Yup! It was Echo's!  
  
Felix: *continues to glare at Isaac* You know, I have half a mind to turn you into Karst!  
  
Isaac: *chuckles nervously* Ah, come on! You wouldn't do that to your good buddy and fellow Venus Adept now, would you?  
  
Felix: *glares*  
  
Echo: *standing up and folding her laptop* Now, come on Felix! Don't hold a grudge! Why don't you join the TRA as well?  
  
Felix: *confused* The what?  
  
Isaac: Tax Redistribution Agents. TRA for short.  
  
Felix: Let me get this straight, you trick me, knock me out, steal the warrant from me, and now you want me to help you?! Right now, Karst's offer seems much better!  
  
Echo: *warningly* Don't make me go all author-powerful on you!  
  
Felix: *crosses his arms* There is nothing you can do that will make me join your group of Merry Men!  
  
Jenna: *whaps him over the head with her staff* It's Merry Members!  
  
Garet: *happily* Jenna! You got un-fairied!  
  
Jenna: *smirks* Yup! Echo and I made a deal! She turns me back into a human, and I keep my brother in line!  
  
Felix: *cowers, holding his head* Aw, Jenna, c'mon!  
  
Jenna* places her hands on her hips and glares at him* Listen, you are going to join the TRA, you are going to help Isaac, and you are going to enjoy every minute of it, you understand?  
  
Felix: *meekly* Yes ma'am!  
  
Echo: And now the Tinker joins the TRA! I think we almost have everyone now!  
  
Jenna: Now, where's that little squirt Aaron?! I have a little present for him for sticking me in a bottle!  
  
Isaac: *observing* It was so much more peaceful when she was a fairy!  
  
Felix: *unhappily* I bet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er, I know a few people who are going to be after my blood for what I just did to Felix! *cowers* Don't hurt me! But at least Jenna got un-fairied!  
  
Anyways, please review! Not really sure what I'm going to do for my next chapter, but lots of reviews will help me make up my mind! 


End file.
